What Happens in Atlanta, Stays in Atlanta
by gb1076
Summary: Bonnie Bennett spends the summer in Atlanta with her cousin Lucy,and Damon shows up under a ridiculous assumption, but things start to heat up between them...will it be just a summer fling or something more? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Prologue**

Bonnie was spending the summer with her cousin Lucy in Atlanta and so far it had been the time of her life. Since Caroline was spending the summer in Europe with her grandparents, and Elena was going to summer school while holding down a part time job, Mystic Falls wasn't looking to appealing. After a lot of begging and pleading, Bonnie was able to convince her father to let her spend the summer in Atlanta with Lucy. Bonnie had been in the city for three weeks now, and she was already acquainted with mid-town Atlanta, the area where Lucy lived. She lived in a posh high raise apartment building that over looked the city of Atlanta and at night the view was just breath taking…Bonnie was hooked. Growing up in a small town was nice, but living in the center of a big city like Atlanta was so exciting and intoxicating that Bonnie was thinking about going to college here, Georgia State University was only a few blocks away.

During the day while Lucy was at work, Bonnie would walk around the city and go to museums or walk around the local park. The best thing about Atlanta was the diversity of people; Bonnie loved the fact that she could just blend in and not stick out like a sore thumb like she sometimes did in Mystic Falls. The only drawback if Bonnie had to name one was the heat. It was just too fucking hot…now she understood why this city was called Hotlanta! It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a dry heat… that Bonnie could deal with, but it was the humidity that made it just so unbearable. Bonnie wore as little as possible while maintaining her decency, but some of the women in this city didn't follow suit preferring to display everything that their momma gave them…they were shameless.

It was Friday night and Lucy was heading out to the club with a friend. Bonnie looked so sad and pitiful that Lucy gave in and let Bonnie tag along eventhough she was only seventeen. Bonnie was bursting with so much excitement that she couldn't stop glowing. She performed a glamour spell over her driver's license to make it seem like she was over twenty one. Lucy let Bonnie borrow one of her dresses which was a tight little black number that Bonnie would have never dared to wear in Mystic Falls, but this was Atlanta and here all bets were off. She didn't have to be little Bonnie Bennett who always did the right thing and followed the rules. This summer she was going to shake herself loose of all the constraints that were holding her down in Mystic Falls. She was free to be anyone she wanted to be, and she was going to take full advantage of the situation. No one would ever know….because what happens in Atlanta, stays in Atlanta.

**AN: Hey guys, here is a possible story idea that came to me last night. I'm not sure yet which guy from Mystic Falls will just so happen to pop up in Atlanta to show our Bonnie a good time. Does it seem like a potentially good story? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 1**

Everything about this city was alluring and was drawing Bonnie in deeper, the music, the food, the people…this place was just so magnetic with an energy and vibe that called to her. Bonnie was a new person, and no one back home would even recognize her. Gone were the old maid clothes and wallflower attire, Bonnie now dressed her age, in trendy apparel that complimented her hot little body. And, because of the hot weather, Bonnie now rocked her hair in cornrows, a very flattering look that brought attention to her facial features showcasing just how gorgeous she really was. Atlanta suited Bonnie very well, and everyday she thrived, blossoming into young womanhood.

Bonnie had also made a new friend, a girl named Taya who was her age and lived in Lucy's building. They met in the elevator and hit it off instantly. Taya sort of looked like Kiki Palmer, but she had less sass and attitude. They went everywhere together. Taya showed Bonnie all around Atlanta, even sometimes taking Bonnie into "the hood". Mystic Falls didn't have a hood, so this was very eye opening to Bonnie.

Taya was one of those privileged girls who liked to go slumming and pretend that she was hood eventhough both her parents were lawyers, and they lived in an expensive high rise apartment building. This girl was a chameleon because when she was around her parents gone was the ghetto accent and in its stead was a cultured voice that screamed educated. This girl lived a double life; when she was at home she was the straight A student who attended a private school in Buckhead and said please and thank you and no sir and yes ma'am. But, when she was in the hood, gone was her preppy Northside attire preferring to rock Baby Phat as her tone of speech became more urban. But, Bonnie didn't mind her multiple personality because Taya was someone new and different unlike any person she had ever known and that alone made Bonnie like her.

* * *

><p>It was hot and muggy outside, the weather man said that the temperature would reach ninety-five degrees today. Bonnie lay stretched out on Taya's queen sized bed and watched as she went through her closet looking for something to wear.<p>

"I was thinking that we could go to the Underground today." She said to Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it's too hot to go anywhere…I'm happy right where I am." She said.

And, Bonnie wasn't lying. Taya's apartment felt good, her parents had the air conditioning blasting.

Taya rolled her eyes. "Bonnie…I don't want to stay in today…you act like the heat is going to kill you or something…it's not that serious."

Bonnie laughed, it was that serious because she wasn't use to this kind of heat. Mystic Falls never got this hot, not even in the middle of summer. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere until the sun goes down."

Taya huffed, reminding Bonnie of Caroline and she smiled. "Fine" she said, then got a wicked look on her face. She walked across her room, firmly shutting her bedroom door so her parents couldn't hear what she was about to say. "Since you want to stay in for the day then tonight we are going to a houseparty on the Southside." She said, laughing when Bonnie's green eyes got big.

When Lucy found out that Bonnie was going to the hood with Taya, she got upset because that was a dangerous part of town and she didn't want Bonnie anywhere near it. But, when Bonnie tried to remind her that Mystic Falls was the most dangerous place in the world, Lucy quickly informed her that just as Mystic Falls was dangerous in the supernatural sense, the Southside of Atlanta was equally as dangerous in the natural sense as in get shot in the head sense.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, we are not going to the Southside, it's too dangerous."

Taya smacked her lips together. "Bonnie, these days, it's dangerous everywhere you go…come on…live a little…nothing bad is going to happen."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Okay, but after tonight we are going to take a rest from going to the hood because I'm not looking to get into any trouble."

What Bonnie didn't know was that the minute she jumped into Taya's sporty red jeep and they took the interstate headed south of Atlanta, trouble was just a hop, skip and two jumps away.

* * *

><p>The house was packed with hot sweaty bodies dancing to the loud bumping hip hop music. It was quite amazing actually to see how everyone seemed to move on one accord, it almost looked tribal the way everyone's movement was so similar and in sync to the rhythmic sound of the music. A really nice looking guy asked Bonnie to dance, he sort of looked like a young Blair Underwood. At first, Bonnie was shy, but this guy was really into Bonnie so he invaded her personal space as they danced, grinding into her. For one split second she was about to push him off of her, but then let it go because she didn't see any real harm in what he was doing, they were just dancing and besides she didn't need to be so uptight all the time, it was a party and she was here to have fun.<p>

After a while Bonnie got thirsty, and Ramsey, the hottie she was dancing with, walked her into the kitchen where she spotted Taya sitting at a big round table smoking a blunt. Bonnie wouldn't know that was what it was called until after the fact. But anyway, Bonnie's green eyes got huge and Taya started having a coughing fit when she saw Bonnie and immediately passed the blunt to the person sitting beside her. Ramsey got Bonnie's attention by pulling her to the big red cooler that sat on the floor.

"What do you wanna drink, shawty?" Bonnie pulled her eyes away from Taya.

"Umm…excuse me." she said, confused.

He smiled down at her. He was really feeling Bonnie, he was thinking that she was really pretty and her body was banging. Bonnie had on a light colorful summer blouse, paired with white jean shorts that cut her at mid-thigh and cute little strappy sandals that showed off her pretty little feet.

"I asked you what you would like to drink?" Ramsey said again, showing his really nice white teeth.

Bonnie looked down into the cooler, a frown on her gorgeous face. She didn't want to drink because upon seeing Taya smoking that blunt she knew that she would have to drive them back home. "Is there any soda in there?" she asked.

Ramsey raised an eyebrow. "Soda…umm…let me check." He dug his hand into the cooler searching for a soda among the cooler full of beer and smiled when he found one. "One soda coming up for the pretty girl." He said happily and handed the can to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, her eyes darting towards the table again at Taya who was in the processing on taking a long pull from the blunt. Ramsey looked at Bonnie, getting the wrong idea. "You wanna hit it?" he asked Bonnie.

"N-No…I don't smoke….I'm just surprised because I didn't know that my friend did." She said frowning.

Ramsey looked at Taya and chuckled. "Bonnie…Taya is full of surprises and smoking weed isn't even the half of it." He said cyptically.

Bonnie looked up at him, expecting him to say more instead in shrugged his shoulders, pulling her out the kitchen.

Ramsey and Bonnie were sitting outside on the porch trying to get some relief from the not so cooling night air, but it felt better out here than it did in the house. They were having a nice time talking and getting to know each other when a loud commotion broke out inside the house and shots were fired. Ramsey grabbed Bonnie pulling her to the ground as he covered her with his body. People were screaming and running out the door, trying to get away. Bonnie's heart was pounding in fear and confusing, and every fiber of her being was screaming for her to get up and make sure no one was hurt, but Ramsey wouldn't bulge when she tried to move from under him.

"Ramsey move, I have to make sure Taya is alright!" she screamed at him.

But, Ramsey stayed put until he was sure that it was safe. When things quieted down he got up, pulling Bonnie with him. He stood in front of her as they walked into the house. It was a complete mess, furniture was overturned and broken as one guy lay bleeding on the living room floor, coughing up blood. Ramsey pulled out his phone and dialed 911. When Bonnie went to move from behind him, Ramsey pushed her gently back behind him. "No, Bonnie, stay here." He told her.

"I have to look for Taya." She said to him, and broke away from him when he tried to stop her.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and screamed. Taya was lying on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound to her chest. Bonnie ran over to her, dropping to her knees. Taya's brown eyes were open and scared as she tried to talk to Bonnie. "Shhh…don't try to talk…the ambulance is on the way." Bonnie said to her friend as she held her hand.

Taya was rushed to the hospital, but because she wasn't family, Bonnie wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance. After the police took Bonnie's statement she drove Taya's jeep to the hospital. Taya's parents were called and so was Lucy. Bonnie tried to tell them all what happened, but because she was outside when everything went down, she couldn't tell them that much. They waited in the emergency room for hours as the doctors worked on Taya in surgery. It was three in the morning when a doctor finally came out and informed Taya's parents that there was nothing else they could do for Taya, she was going to die. Her mother broke down crying hysterically.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. This could not be happening. Taya was only seventeen; she didn't deserve to die like this, over a stupid misunderstanding at a party. Tears slipped down Bonnie's face as the doctor informed them that Taya had maybe a couple of days to live. This wasn't right. Bonnie couldn't take being in this hospital, she felt like she was suffocating, she couldn't breathe. She ran out of the hospital, only stopping when she got outside into the summer night. She was breathing hard as the tears continued to roll down her face. Bonnie would not accept this, she pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>This was the worst summer of Damon's life, and he wasn't being dramatic. This summer sucked big time. Mystic Falls was dead. There was nothing to do and everyday was just like the one before it, dull…dull…dull. Everyone was either gone or too busy to hang out. He would rather die again than to admit that he missed the little Scooby do gang. He didn't realize until everyone was scattered this summer how use he had gotten to them being around. It wasn't the same…he felt lonely. Eventhough Elena and Stefan were still here, they were busy and when they did have some free time they wanted to be alone which left Damon out in the cold.<p>

Damon sat in the boarding house by himself drinking his bourbon when he heard the sound of Stefan's phone going off in his room. Stefan must have forgotten it because he was in such a hurry to get to his date with Elena. Damon ignored the phone as he contemplated where to go for the night. He decided he would go to a club and pick up some random hot blonde and bring her back to the boarding house and have his way with her. He got up and placed his empty glass on the table in front of him.

He hopped into the shower when he heard Stefan's phone going off again. Who in the hell kept calling Stefan? His curiosity was peeked, maybe Saint Stefan had another little piece on the side that the fair Elena didn't know about. He got out of the shower and dried off. He strolled out of his bathroom and walked purposefully to Stefan's bedroom not bothering to cover himself. He picked up Stefan's phone and saw that it was Bonnie, she had left a text message.

**Please come to Atlanta, I need you.**

What the fuck? Damon thought. He shook his head in confusion because this couldn't be right. Stefan and Judgey were fucking behind Elena's back…was it possible? A slow smile spread across his mouth. Well, well, well…Saint Stefan was dipping his dick in chocolate now, come to think about it that wouldn't be the first time. Damon laughed, but then sobered when the thought of Stefan being with Bonnie kind of turned his stomach. He didn't think that Bonnie would be the type to cheat with her best friend's boyfriend. It wasn't that unusual, people did it all the time, but he never thought that Bonnie would be one of those people. He got mad at her all of a sudden. All this time she had been walking around with her nose in the air like her shit didn't stink, acting like she was better than him and judging him when all along she was fucking his brother. That little bitch!

Sorry little witch, Stefan was too busy to go to Atlanta for a booty call. Damon smiled to himself, but he wasn't. One Salvatore brother was just as good as the other when it came to satisfying a woman in her time of need. Damon rubbed his dick as he thought about Bonnie. "ATL here I come." He said, deleting her message.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 2**

After Bonnie left Stefan the text message, she and Lucy went home and basically waited for his response. She knew that Stefan wouldn't let her down. Taya's parents remained at the hospital, sitting vigil by her bedside in hopes that she would wake up though the doctors said that it wasn't likely she would. Bonnie paced the living room floor with her phone in the palm of her hand, waiting for Stefan's call. It was now seven o'clock in the morning. Lucy came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She handed one to Bonnie before sitting down.

Lucy looked up at Bonnie with a sad frown on the pretty face. "Bonnie… why did you go to that party when I specially told you to stay out of that neighborhood?"

Bonnie sighed as she brought her hands up to her temples, rubbing them slowly. "Taya wanted to go, and I couldn't say no to her. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth...now she is lying in a hospital bed about to die." Bonnie said sadly as tears slipped down her face.

Lucy placed her mug on the coffee table and got up to hug Bonnie. "She is not going to die, will still have a little bit of time for Stefan to get here and give Taya some of his blood."

Bonnie pulled away from Lucy's arms. "I don't even know if he has gotten my message…I keep calling his phone but he won't answer. I tried calling Elena too, but it keeps going straight to voice mail." Bonnie said, sighing as she sat down.

Lucy looked down at Bonnie, wanting to comfort her but not finding the words. She wasn't use to having someone to care about other than herself. She could see that Bonnie was hurting, and she didn't know what to do? "Have you tried calling Damon?"

Bonnie snorted. "Damon only helps when Elena is involved."

Lucy raised her arched eyebrow. "You sure about that little cousin? I've only been around him a handful of times, but I've seen how he looks at you."

Bonnie looked up at Lucy. "What do you mean?"

Lucy chuckled. "Bonnie, I forget how young you are sometimes." She said shaking her head from side to side. Lucy sat down next to Bonnie, looking intently into her eyes. "Bonnie, Damon is attracted to you."

Bonnie scoffed. "No he is not." Bonnie said slightly disgusted and then shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Bonnie, I know men and Damon Salvatore would fuck you in a heartbeat given the slightest chance." Lucy said brutally honest.

Bonnie gasped. She still wasn't use to how straight forward and to the point Lucy could be. Bonnie shook her head now starting to feel uncomfortable talking about Damon. Bonnie got up and checked her phone making sure that it was on. "You're wrong Lucy…Damon is in love with Elena."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't negate what I said. Sweetie, you're still young, but you will learn and besides you don't have to worry about it, Damon Salvatore is a million miles away back in Mystic Falls." She said getting up and walking into her bedroom to get ready to go to work.

Bonnie just stood there, thinking. Lucy was wrong, there was no way in hell that Damon was attracted to her, he didn't see her that way if anything Damon saw her as asexual if even that. Bonnie sighed, forgetting about Damon as she willed her phone to ring with Stefan's call.

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on the door woke Bonnie up; she sat up in bed looking at the clock. It was a little after ten o'clock in the morning. She covered her mouth when she yawned as the knocking sounded again; she wondered why Lucy didn't answer the door then it hit her that Lucy had left for work. Bonnie checked her phone to see if Stefan had responded to her text, there was nothing. She got up as the knocking continued, this time louder and more persistent.<p>

"Okay!" Bonnie yelled walking to the door. Bonnie didn't even checked the peep hole assuming it had to be someone who lived in the building because security wouldn't allow anyone to just come up without announcing them first. It was probably Mrs. Porter being nosy wanting to know what was going on with Taya. Bonnie had made up her mind to not tell her anything.

Bonnie flung the door open, ready to send Mrs. Porter on her way when her jaw dropped to the floor. Damon stood in the hallway dressed head to toe in black with a leather jacket on no less eventhough it was sweltering outside, but it looked as though the Atlanta heat didn't affect him because there was not a bead of sweat on his person. He looked so out of place here that for a moment Bonnie thought that she was dreaming.

The smirk that was on Damon's face slipped when he took in Bonnie. He didn't recognize her, she looked so different. Her hair was in braids reminding him of Bo Derek in that movie, but the hair style looked better on Bonnie making her look like a beautiful, regal African princess. His blue eyes slide down her body and widen when he took in the small white tank top that hugged her breasts which he noticed were a generous B cup and the green short shorts that barely covered her plump little ass. But, the most amazing part where her shapely, silky smooth legs; he didn't even know she had legs because she never showed them in Mystic Falls. What the fuck was she up to looking like this…she looked good enough to eat and then some. The Bonnie he knew always covered herself in those gawd awful clothes not wanting to be noticed, but now here she stood with everything on display for any and every one to see. He licked his lips as his blue eyes traveled back up her body to her startled green eyes.

Bonnie quickly recovered, her face turning angry. "What are you doing here?" she gritted through her white teeth.

Damon smirked, happy to see that some things remained the same. "Isn't it obvious, Bonnie…I'm here to supply your need." He said cheekily.

Bonnie just looked at him not understanding what the hell he was talking about. Damon sighed. "Bonnie, Stefan wasn't able to come…so I'm here to take his place." He wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Damon, why do I have the feeling that your wayward brain has twisted my reason for calling Stefan into something that is so disgusting that it in no way resembles my actual reason for calling." She moved back. "Come in."

He couldn't mask his shock; Bonnie Bennett just invited him in with no hesitation what so ever. This must be really serious. He picked up his black traveling bag and walked into the really nice apartment. Bonnie gestured for him to have a seat as she shut the door. He could see that she was uncomfortable being alone with him. She stood by the door not moving. He raised his eyebrow. "Don't get all scared now, Judgey."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath before walking over to sit down across from him. Damon's eyes watched her every move, breathing in deeply when her smell reached his nose. She smelled like wild flowers. "So, why did you need Stefan to come here?"

"I need some vampire blood." Bonnie said plainly.

Damon laughed. "And, you call Stefan? Bonnie, he feeds from little rodents…his blood is practically useless."

"Well, it's a good thing that you came instead, isn't it?" she said icily.

Damon quirked his brow and watched her intently. "What makes you think that I'd ever give you my blood?"

Bonnie glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? After all I have done for you…you're going to sit here and deny me your blood when I need it?"

Damon's eyes flashed dangerously. "Bonnie, don't forget who you are talking to…I suggest you change your tone."

Bonnie looked away from him; she couldn't afford to piss him off, Taya needed his blood. She exhaled slowly before looking back at him. "I'm sorry, it's just that you know that in the past whenever you and Stefan have needed me, I've always been there and right now I need your help."

Damon leaned forward. "What's going on Bonnie?"

Bonnie told him about Taya and Damon sat there and listened intently as she explained everything that happened. When she was done, Bonnie sat there and waited for Damon to say something.

Damon's face was expressionless, but on the inside he was jumping up and down like a little kid about to get a chocolate ice cream cone. These fortunate turn of events had just dropped Bonnie Bennett right into his lap or if he wanted to be vulgar…onto his dick…yeah, he preferred that better.

Damon got up and walked to the huge floor to ceiling clear glass window that span across the entire length of the spacious apartment. This was a really nice apartment with an excellent view of the city. He vaguely wondered how Lucy was able to afford it…she probably used her witchy juju. He looked back at Bonnie. "What do I get for saving your friend's life?"

Bonnie's green eyes widen. She couldn't believe this jackass. "Damon, you owe me." She said slowly.

"I don't owe you anything, sweetie… you forget I'm not Stefan; I don't indebt myself to anyone…I don't play that shit, never have and never will…so I ask again, what is in it for me?" he said evenly, his blue eyes bore into hers.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Please don't do this Damon; Elena would want you to help me."

Before Bonnie could blink, Damon had her pressed against the huge window. She tried to catch her breath as he towered over her. "Contrary to popular belief, invoking Elena's name isn't the magic key to making me do what you want, Bonnie." He pressed his body into hers and touched her cheek.

"Damon, what are you doing?" she asked shakily. He had never done this before, at least not to her. Bonnie could feel his _thing _pressing into her and that's when Lucy's words flooded her mind. _Damon Salvatore would fuck you in a heartbeat given the slightest chance._ Bonnie panicked and tried to push him off of her and when he didn't budge, she used her magic and Damon went flying across the room, landing on his ass by the door.

He laughed. "You blow me away Bonnie… now getting back to the topic at hand." He said getting up, walking towards her.

Bonnie held up her hand. "Stop right where you are Damon."

Damon stopped, his eyes looking up and down her body. Bonnie looked down at herself; she forgot that she had on her sleepwear. No wonder he had been looking at her so strangely since he came. There was nothing really wrong with what she had on, but he was making her feel like she was naked. She crossed her arms over her chest. Damon smirked; he found it funny that she was trying to hide herself from him.

He was through with playing games. He knew what he wanted, and if she wanted to save her little friend then she would give it to him.

It was like Bonnie was reading his mind. "Damon, what do you want in exchange for your blood?"

His eyes traveled down her body for the hundredth time. "One night of hot, sweaty buck naked sex with you."

Bonnie couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. "Oh my gawd, you are such a dirty old man."

Damon smiled. "True, but thankfully I don't look it." He said walking towards her. Bonnie moved away from the window, not wanting to be cornered by him again.

"I won't sleep with Damon." Bonnie said simply.

"Then I guess your little friend is going to die." He said callously.

Bonnie looked away from him, hate filling her eyes. "I'll let you bite me." She said quietly.

He heard her. Damn, that was the second time she had shocked the hell out of him. "Deal."

He was on her in a nano second, fully vamped out. Bonnie screamed, trying to push him off of her. "W-Wait…Damon wait a second." She panicked.

Damon pulled back, but didn't let her go. His face changed back to normal. "What!" he snapped.

"You have to give Taya your blood first." She said, breathing heavily.

Damon let her go. "So what…you don't trust me now, Judgey?"

"You're damn right, I don't trust you." She said, unapologetically.

He sneered. "And, how can I trust you to hold up your end of the deal once I save her?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Unlike you, I can be trusted."

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her throat, pulling her against his hard body, his blue eyes bulged out and scary looking. "If you are foolish enough to decide to go back on your word and screw me over then I will have no choice but to return the favor and screw you over and over and over again….blink twice if you understand my meaning." He commanded her.

Bonnie blinked twice and he let her go. She touched her throat; her green eyes shooting daggers at him. "That wasn't necessary; you always have to take things too far." She said hoarsely.

Damon calmly looked down at her and ran his hand over her braids. "And…"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 3**

It was easier than Bonnie thought slipping into Taya's hospital room. Damon had compelled her parents to take a break and go get some coffee down the hall. Bonnie watched as Damon bit into his wrists and put it into Taya's mouth; he pulled away after a couple of seconds. Bonnie looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing…it's not enough…Damon it's not enough blood to heal her." She said worriedly, walking around the bed to stand beside him.

Damon looked down at her, annoyed that she was being so dense. "Bonnie, don't you realize the doctors will find it odd that this girl is miraculously healed after she was one step away from death's door.…come on Bennett, use your brain…we have to play this smart…I have to give her a little bit of blood every few days so no one will suspect anything as she slowly starts to recover."

He was right; Bonnie didn't think about that, then something else occurred to her. If Damon had to slowly feed Taya his blood then that meant he would have to stay in Atlanta for a while, possibly the rest of the summer depending upon how long it took Taya to recover in a reasonable amount of time.

Bonnie looked up into Damon's face. "It looks like I'll be spending my summer in Atlanta…with you." He said smiling.

Bonnie looked back down at Taya's still form and sighed, _the things she did for her friends_. "Yeah, it looks like it."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was silent as she sat beside Damon in his car, where he got this black vintage 1965 Ford Mustang Bonnie didn't know, and she honestly didn't care; her mind was too preoccupied with other things. She hadn't thought things through; Bonnie figured that once Damon gave Taya his blood he would leave, but now that it was going to be a slow process getting her to recover that meant she would have to deal with him for a while, and Bonnie didn't think she could do that. She needed Damon and that didn't sit too well with her. Damon was so unpredicted, she couldn't afford to piss him off because he would up and leave not caring if Taya relapsed andor died. Shit, that meant she would have to kiss his ass until Taya fully recovered which could take weeks….months. She wouldn't be able to do that. Damn it, why did Caroline have to be in Europe this summer, and why couldn't Stefan's blood be stronger. Shit, this was going to be a long summer, thought Bonnie.

Damon looked across the seat at Bonnie. He watched as she bit her bottom lip as she looked out the window. He could practically see the wheels turning in her pretty head. She was probably wondering how she was going to survive a summer alone with him. Damon smiled to himself. There was no Stefan, Elena or Caroline to turn to; she wouldn't be able to ignore him now, especially since she needed him.

Damon cleared his throat to get Bonnie's attention. "What time does Lucy get home?"

Bonnie looked at him, her perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "What's it to you?"

He looked at her when he stopped at the red light. "Would you prefer I pulled over somewhere and bit you in the car?"

Bonnie's green eyes widen. "Now wait a minute Damon…your end of the deal is still a work in progress, so you don't get to bite me until Taya is fully recovered."

Damon's knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the wheel. "Bonnie, don't fuck with me." He said calmly.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Damon, I'm not going back on my word, but I don't trust you…how do I know you won't leave after you bite me?"

His blue eyes held an unreadable glint. "Fine." He said, giving in.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief; at least she now had some time to gear herself up before he bit her. She still sometimes had nightmares about the night he attacked her in the woods. She unconsciously touched her neck and looked over at Damon; he looked away and punched the gas pedal when the light turned green.

* * *

><p>Now that Damon would be staying in Atlanta for the summer, he needed to find a place to stay. Damon burst into laughter at Bonnie's face when he told her that he would be staying with her and Lucy.<p>

"I'm kidding." He told her once he was able to calm down. But, damn, her face was priceless…it was too funny.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as they pulled into a gas station. Damon gave Bonnie some money for the gas and to get a newspaper. He watched as she walked into the store and then noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at her. Two twenty-something year old black guys in a black SUV leered at Bonnie as she made her way into the store. Damon got out of the car to pump the gas, but his eyes remained trained on the store door. After a couple of minutes, Bonnie came out and one of the guys in the SUV called out to her.

"Hey….red bone, let me holla at you for a second." He yelled to her.

Bonnie ignored him.

"Damn girl…don't be like that….you to pretty too be so mean." He continued. When he noticed her walking to Damon's car, his lips curved in disgust. "Oh now I see, you like that white dick….what's wrong shawty…black dick too much for yah?"

Damon started to walk towards him, but Bonnie stopped him. The black guy got out of the SUV and closed the distance between him and Damon. The guy got in Damon's face; Bonnie was in front of Damon with her small hand on his chest, trying to push him back but Damon didn't move. She looked up into his hard blue eyes. "Come on…don't do this okay…please just walk away…let's go…Damon…come on please…let's go."

"That's right, white boy….walk away….before I fuck your pretty boy ass up…you don't want none of this." The guy said, beating his chest.

Damon looked down at Bonnie. "Get in the car." Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief because she thought that they were going to leave. She thought wrong because when she walked towards the car, Damon got up in the guy's face. "I bet you like fucking pretty boys up the ass… don't you… because I can tell just by looking at you that you like black dick too…don't worry bro…I won't tell anyone." Damon sneered.

"White motha fucka, say what?" he said in outrage.

The guy swung on Damon, hitting him as hard as he could, connecting to Damon's jaw and then doubled over screaming in pain as he grabbed his broken hand. Damon caught his friend's eye and when he was satisfied that the other guy was smart enough to not intervene, Damon bent down and whispered in his ear. "You better be glad that this white mother fucker has that beautiful black girl in his car because if I didn't your red blood would be scattered all over this grey pavement." And, just because he felt like it, Damon kneed the guy in his face, knocking him out cold.

Damon walked to his car and got in. He cranked up the car and then turned to Bonnie. "Now, we can go."

Bonnie was mad, she just couldn't understand why he didn't walk away when she asked him to. "Why can't you ever let things go…why do you always have to take things too far?" she asked frustrated.

Damon couldn't believe that she was angry with him for defending her honor. "Bonnie, that guy was way out of line, if you ask me he got off pretty easily."

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not defending his behavior because he was out of line…I just wished that you had handled things differently."

Damon shook his head in bewildered wonderment. "What the fuck is with you and Elena, this is who I am so why do the two of you continue to expect me to act any differently. Stop trying to make me be something I'm not. If you can't handle how I am then I can fucking leave right now, Bonnie, because I didn't take that shit from Elena and I refuse to take it from you….so make up your mind right now…either take me how I am or leave me the fuck alone." He glared at her, leaving his ultimatum floating in the air between them.

For the sake of her friend, she needed for Damon to stay; she had no other choice. She looked into his hard unwavering blue eyes. "Okay Damon…I get it….you will never change and I accept that…I accept you and all of your messed up ways." She tried to be funny and make light of the situation but somehow it didn't come out that way; it came out much differently, and Damon had to turn away from her earnest green eyes.

Damon cleared his throat and grabbed the newspaper from her lap and searched for the classifieds so he could find a nice place to rent for the summer. They checked out four really nice apartments to rent, but Damon didn't like any of them so he settled for renting a luxury suite at the Omni Hotel located downtown.

Bonnie's green eyes almost popped out of her head when they walked into his suite. This hotel was freaking amazing, it was better than amazing, it was spectacular. She had never seen anything like it. It was just so rich and luxurious looking.

"Close your mouth Bonnie, it's just a hotel." Damon said to her. Bonnie snapped her mouth shut and glared at him.

He laughed. "You know, sense you like it here so much…you're more than welcome to stay here with me." He said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie snorted. "No thanks, I'm good where I'm at."

"Are you hungry?" he asked her picking up the hotel menu.

She kind of was hungry, in fact, she hadn't had anything to eat all day. Damon didn't wait for her to reply and just handed her the menu. "Order whatever you want." He told her, picking up his black bag and disappearing in his bedroom.

Bonnie ordered herself a chicken club sandwich with some fries and a sweet tea. Since being in Atlanta, she had become fond of drinking sweet tea with lemon. She walked out unto the balcony while she waited for her food. Man, they were really high up; luckily she wasn't afraid of heights. The city looked beautiful from up here. Bonnie was pulled from her thoughts by her phone. She took it out of her small purse that she had strapped across her shoulder. It was Lucy. Bonnie answered it.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Bonnie, where are you…I got worried when you weren't here when I got home."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to leave you a note…it's just when Damon showed up this morning I kind of got knocked off track."

"W-What? You mean Damon Salvatore is here in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, Stefan couldn't come, so Damon came instead."

Pause. "Bonnie, where are you now?"

"Umm, I'm with Damon, but listen I'll explain everything when I get home, okay Lucy." Bonnie held her breath.

Lucy sighed. "Okay Bonnie, I'll see you _soon_."

Bonnie hung up the phone. A knock sounded at the door and Bonnie turned around and watched as Damon opened the door. A really tall, skinny guy with red hair pushed the cart carrying the food into the room. Damon tipped him after signing a small black book. Bonnie walked into the room and took the cover off her food and smiled. The food looked and smelled delicious. She ate a fry before picking up her plate and glass of sweet tea and moving to sit down at the table.

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon that was already waiting for him when they came into the room. He sat down across from Bonnie and watched her eat. Bonnie looked up and saw the puzzled expression on his face.

Bonnie wiped her mouth and hands on the really nice napkin. "What?" she asked before taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Why did that guy call you red bone?" Damon asked intrigued.

Bonnie chuckled, shaking her head. "It's a term for someone who is black that has a light skin tone."

Damon nodded his head. "And, what exactly is a shawty?"

Bonnie burst into laughter because it sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth. Once she stopped laughing she answered him. "It's ebonics for the word shorty."

When Bonnie finished her food, Damon drove her home. He refused to just drop her off in front of her building instead he got out of the car and walked her to the elevator and rode with her up to her floor and walked her to her door. Bonnie couldn't hide her irritation; Damon just laughed, he liked that he got on her nerves.

She opened her door and turned back to Damon once she was inside. "Goodnight, Damon" she said in exasperation.

"Goodnight, shawty." He said and walked away.

Bonnie just stood there with her mouth gaped open.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 4**

Damon was just about to knock on Bonnie's apartment door when he stopped in mid-air as Bonnie's voice reached his nosey ears. He stood there with shock on his gorgeous face as he listened in on her conversation with Lucy.

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about…. personally I don't really like it. Elena and Caroline are always carrying on like they can't live without it, well I can; in fact I would be okay with never having sex again." Bonnie said honestly.

Lucy chuckled, shaking her head. "Bonnie, that's because you were with a boy…Jeremy like other teenage boys don't know what they are doing when it comes to sex and besides the first time is never good for the girl."

Bonnie snorted. "I know and that's why I tried it a second time with him thinking that it would be better and it wasn't; I just laid there waiting for him to finish." Bonnie shook her head in regret as she thought about Jeremy. "You know what's funny… when we broke up I was kind of relieved because now I didn't have to have sex anymore."

Lucy felt sorry for her. "Sweetie, believe me when I say one of these days you are going to meet the right guy and he is going to tap that ass so good your toes are going to curl."

Bonnie laughed. "Lucy, I will never get use to your bluntness, geez, you talk like a guy sometimes."

Lucy snickered. "I'm just keeping it real with you Bonnie…you are not a little girl anymore…sex can be really amazing when you are with a man who knows what he is doing, and I'll tell you something else, I'll bet you money that Damon Salvatore is amazing in bed."

"How did Damon come into this conversation?" Bonnie asked, slightly cringing.

"Because we are discussing sex and that man just looks like sex. Why are you making that face….Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett, you mean to tell me that you don't find Damon Salvatore the least bit sexy?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Lucy, I have eyes…I can see that he is gorgeous, but his crazy, psychotic ways kind of ruins his sex appeal." Bonnie said.

"Okay, so let's say that Damon wasn't a crazy, psychotic vampire would you give him some ass…and be honest Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed, how did the conversation suddenly turn into this, Bonnie wondered? "No, I wouldn't." she said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Why?" Lucy pressed.

"Because…. regardless of the fact that he is a crazy, psychotic vampire, he still has a jacked up personality that I find off putting."

Lucy rolled her eyes and scoffed at her naiveté. "Bonnie, who cares about how he acts…I didn't ask if you would settle down and marry him….I asked if you would sleep with him…one of these days you are going to learn that the body wants what it wants and a jacked up personality won't even factor into the equation…mark my words, little cousin."

"I hear what you are saying Lucy, but I don't believe that…my body doesn't control me, and I would never sleep with someone that I don't like no matter how good looking he may be."

Lucy was done with this conversation. Bonnie had never experienced passion. Eventhough she'd had sex, in a way, she was still a virgin. Lucy sighed. "Okay little cousin, but what's that old saying….never say what you won't do." Lucy lightly tugged on one of Bonnie's braids hanging down her back and got up to leave the room.

Damon knocked on the door. He smiled when Lucy opened it letting him in. He didn't miss the slight blush that creeped up on her face. "Hello Lucy, it's nice to see you again." He greeted warmly.

"Hello Damon, it's good to see you too, come on in and have a seat…..Bonnie will be ready in a minute." She informed him.

Damon nodded his head and sat down. Lucy sat on the sofa next to him. "So, Bonnie tells me that you will be spending the summer in Atlanta helping Taya recover from her injuries."

"Yeah, it looks that way." He said.

Lucy cocked her head to the side. "That is a very generous thing to do considering you don't even know the girl." She stated.

"That's just the kind of guy I am." Damon said with a straight face, leaning back on the sofa.

"And there is no ulterior motive behind your generosity?" she asked, raising her brow.

Damon chuckled. "Come on now Lucy, stop being so suspicious and relax your mind…you have nothing to be worried about."

Before she could say something, Bonnie walked out wearing a really pretty orange and yellow summer dress that came to her ankles. She looked gorgeous, but Damon wished that she had worn something that showed off her beautiful legs. "Just let me take my vitamin and I'll be ready Damon." Bonnie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, take your time…your little friend isn't going anywhere anytime soon." He said, carelessly.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. Lucy watched Damon, not saying anything. He looked back at her, raising his brow. "Is something wrong Lucy?" he asked her.

Lucy studied him for a long minute before replying. "I don't know, but I hope not."

They stared at one another with Damon breaking eye contact first as Bonnie came back into the room. "Okay, let's go." She said.

Damon looked again at Lucy. "It was nice talking to you Lucy….I hope we can do it again." He said to her.

Lucy just nodded her head non-committedly. She looked at Bonnie. "Do you have your phone on you?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded her head yes. "I'll see you later Lucy." Bonnie said, and then leaned down to kiss her cheek. She and Damon walked out the door.

* * *

><p>With the aide of Damon's blood, Taya was nolonger at death's door; the doctors were assuming that it was her will to live that was causing her to fight for her life, but they were being tentatively cautious not wanting to get her parent's hope up. After leaving the hospital, they got into Damon's black mustang.<p>

Damon looked at Bonnie. "So, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home where it's nice and cool and chill out in front of the television." She said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Are you for real Bennett? That's how you are going to spend your day."

"Yes, Damon it is…TCM is having a Rock Hudson marathon today, and I plan on watching it."

"You are so boring…you're seventeen years old, but you act like you are seventy…come on Bennett, let's go have some fun."

"No, not today…I have been looking forward to this marathon all week, and I'm not going to miss it…no one is stopping you from going out and having fun." She told him.

Damon pouted like a little boy as he cranked up the car. "Hey, would you mind stopping by the grocery store so I can get some snacks?" she asked him.

He rolled his blue eyes. "Sure, whatever." He said, sulkily.

They pulled up into a nearby Kroger and got out to walk into the store. Damon ignored the women who were openly checking him out as his walked beside Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed a black basket as they entered the store. Damon walked silently beside her like a spoiled child as she went to the freezer section and got a big Tombstone pizza and then circled back around the store to get a big bag of chips and a 2 liter Pepsi cola. She was headed to the checkout line when Damon jogged away and returned with two half a gallon tubs of Blue Bell ice cream.

Bonnie raised her brow when he placed his items beside hers on the belt. "What…if I'm going to spend the rest of the day watching television, then I want some ice cream." He said.

Bonnie jerked her head back. "And, who invited you?" she asked.

"I'm inviting myself….do you have a problem with that Bennett?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and quickly closed it. She watched as Damon walked in front of her and paid for everything.

When they got back to the apartment, Lucy was gone. Damon sat their groceries on the table and then helped Bonnie put the things away. She went to the cabinet and got a glass.

"Hey, do you want some soda?" she asked him.

"No thanks, I never touch the stuff." He said, while making a face.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah because alcohol is so much healthier for you." She said sarcastically.

He watched as she put some ice into her glass and poured herself some soda. She then picked up the big bag of chips and walked into the living room. Damon followed her.

She sat her glass on the coaster and turned on the flat screen television, plopping down on the sofa. Damon sat down right beside her. She looked at him. "Damon, it's a big sofa….you don't have to sit so close, move down some."

He rolled his eyes, barely scooting over. Bonnie opened the big of chips, sitting back trying to get comfortable. The first movie up was Lover Come Back co-starring Doris Day which was one of Bonnie's favorite because of the beach scene. In this scene Rock Hudson looked so beautiful and breathtaking that it was almost a crime. When the fateful scene came, Bonnie was practically drooling.

Damon saw this and grunted. "He was not that good looking."

Bonnie snorted. "You have got to be kidding…he was so beautiful…you're just jealous because he was way better looking than you are and also, you probably suffer from height envy."

"Please." Was all that Damon said, and then looked at her. "You do realize that he was gay."

Bonnie smacked her lips together. "And….what does that have to do with his looks?"

"I'm just saying that you wouldn't have stood a chance so why drool over someone who doesn't even like girls, it's a waste of time."

"Damon, there is nothing wrong with appreciating a good looking man no matter if he is gay or not…beauty is beauty."

"You are such a little hypocrite. Beauty is beauty, huh. So then, what about me?" he asked her.

Bonnie shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard your little conversation with Lucy and how you said that my _jacked up_ personality took away from my looks." He confessed.

Bonnie reared back, inhaling shapely. "You were listening to us…you no good bastard…how much did you hear?"

Damon shrugged. "Not much really…just that Jeremy was lousy in bed, Lucy thinks I'm sexy, and you would never fuck me because you don't like my personality."

Bonnie felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment and tried to hold on to her anger. "You had no right to eavesdrop on our conversation."

"That my dear is not the topic at hand…we are discussing your hypocrisy which is you stating that my personality took away from my looks so if Rock Hudson being gay didn't take away from his looks then why should my personality take away from mine. So, if beauty is beauty as you say then my jack up personality should have nothing to do with you finding me attractive."

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it and then opened it again and closed it, sighing deeply. "Damon, that's different." She said

"Why?" he asked.

She looked away from him. "Because…it just is."

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, once it was over Bonnie put the frozen pizza in the oven. She sat back down just as Giant was starting. Damon perked up some becoming engrossed in this movie. He and Bonnie took turns eating out of the bag of chips and when she would go to check on the pizza, Damon would steal a few sips from her glass of Pepsi. When the pizza was done, she cut her and Damon two big slices. When the movie went to intermission, Damon sat back on the sofa.

"You know, James Dean was gay too." He said to Bonnie.

"So what, Damon…what's the big deal…are you homophobic or something?" she asked him.

"No, I was just giving you a little movie trivia." He said.

"Whatever….you know there are some people who think that you are gay." Bonnie informed him, laughing.

Damon did a double take. "W-what…who…your lying….who thinks I'm gay?"

"A lot of people….even I did, at first, especially when I saw how you walk." She said.

He glared at her. "And, what exactly is wrong with my walk?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Damon, you swing your hips from side to side, like a woman."

Damon scoffed. "I do not….I have a swagger and there is nothing feminine about it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Damon…whatever you say."

They each had a bowl of ice cream after eating the pizza and when Giant went off, Damon got up to leave, and Bonnie walked him to the door. He turned and looked down at her. "Thanks for the entertaining evening…you really know how to show a guy a good time." He said sarcastically and then smirked.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes. "Maybe next time you won't be so quick to invite yourself over." She said with a fake smile.

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Damon tilted her chin up and swooped down capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss that scrambled her brain, making it impossible to think or react. He pulled back, looking into her dazed green eyes. "How am I looking to you, right now?" he asked and then smirked, not giving her a chance to answer and then just walked out of the door.

Bonnie stood there with her mouth tingling and as her brain started to function again she touched her lips and whispered. "What the hell just happened?"

**AN: If you are liking this story then show me some love and review...let me know what you are thinking, people! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie stood in the living room with a mug of hot coffee, staring at the gorgeous view of the sun rising over the city. She didn't get much sleep last night because her mind refused to stop thinking about that kiss. What was he thinking, kissing her like that? Bonnie touched her lips for the countless time, they still tingled. Lucy walked into the living room.

Surprise crossed her face when she saw Bonnie. "I've never seen you up this early before…you usually don't roll out of bed until after ten." She said, walking into the kitchen to pour her a cup of the freshly brewed coffee.

"I couldn't sleep." Bonnie said.

Lucy came back in and sat down on the sofa. "Something wrong?" she inquired

Bonnie sighed. "Damon kissed me." She absently tugged on her bottom lip.

Lucy raised an arched brow. "I can't say that I'm surprised." She said, taking a tentatively sip from the hot coffee.

"I don't know what to feel….so many things are running through my mind….this is Damon Salvatore we're talking about….why would he kiss me….we can't stand each other." She said confused.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Maybe that's the case on your part, but it seems like Damon doesn't feel that way."

Bonnie massaged her temples, suddenly getting a headache. "I don't want to deal with this…why is this happening…I just want it to go away."

Lucy sighed. "Unfortunately, sweetie, it doesn't work that way…you just can't wish it away…..you're going to have to deal with this Bonnie."

"I know….and I will, but not right now…thankfully we don't have to go to the hospital today, so I won't have to see him." Bonnie said relieved.

After Lucy left for work, Bonnie jumped into the shower and then got dressed. She put on a strapless blue romper that just barely covered her ass, as long as she didn't bend over, she would be fine. She went into the kitchen and was about to fix herself some breakfast when the doorbell rang. Bonnie walked to the door and looked through the peep hole and then rolled her green eyes, it was Mrs. Porter.

Bonnie opened the door with a tight smile on her face. "Good morning Mrs. Porter."

She was a small woman, a tad taller than Bonnie; her beautiful silver hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Bonnie was guessing that she was at least sixty-five. She really was a nice woman, but she was just too nosey, always in everyone else's business. "Bonnie dear, I was just coming to get an update on your poor little friend…I heard that she was in a gang and got shot."

Bonnie tried to not roll her eye; Mrs. Porter was her elder at all. "No ma'am, that's not true…she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Bonnie would be polite to the nosey woman, but that didn't mean she had to give her any details into Taya' situation.

Mrs. Porter nodded politely to Bonnie, but her brown eyes became a little hard at Bonnie's vague admission. She was nosey and didn't care and one thing Mrs. Porter couldn't stand was someone trying to cock block her gossip. She was just about to say something when she felt someone walk up behind her. She turned around and her jaw dropped open as she looked at Damon. He smiled down at her.

Her brown eyes twinkled in response like a young girl. "Well good morning ladies." He said looking at Bonnie and then back at the older woman.

Bonnie remembered her manners and recovered from the surprise of seeing him . "Umm, Mrs. Porter this is my friend Damon….Damon this is my neighbor Mrs. Porter."

Damon took Mrs. Porter hand and kissed it. The older woman blushed. Bonnie just rolled her eyes. "It is lovely to meet you Mrs. Porter…and I have to say that your hair color is most becoming…most women wouldn't be able to pull it off, but you wear it very well."

Mrs. Porter entire fact turned red; Bonnie was scared that she would pass out. "W-W-Why thank you, young man." She stuttered. She swallowed hard and walked away, forgetting all about her mission to get information out of Bonnie.

Damon looked back at Bonnie and his blue eyes gleamed as he took in her appearance; his eyes remained glued to her bare legs and pretty manicured toes. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

He looked back up into her eyes. Bonnie put her hand against the door frame, making it clear that she didn't want him to enter. Damon quirked his brow in response. "Bonnie, don't make this awkward…stop being a little girl and let me in." he told her.

Bonnie's mouth tightened. "I'm not being a little girl and after that little stunt you pulled last night, I don't feel comfortable letting you in." she said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you being so uptight…you act like you've never been kissed before."

"Not by you." She snapped.

"Well then, I think we have a problem because I plan on kissing you a lot." He informed her.

Bonnie couldn't do nothing but blink; she didn't know how to respond, so she gave him an aneurysm. Damon staggered back in pain, grabbing his head. "B-Bonniee-ee, stop." He screamed. Bonnie shook herself and stopped.

Damon flew at her in vampire speed and before she could blink, Bonnie was pinned to the sofa with Damon on top of her, pressing her small body down into the soft cushions. He glared down into her startled green eyes. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean it….it just happened." She said, slightly shuddering.

Damon's body reacted to the slight movement, and he shifted his weight so as not to crush her causing Bonnie to become aware that he was positioned between her legs and her breath caught. She pushed at his chest. "Damon get off me." She demanded.

Damon smiled down at her. "Why…what's the matter, you don't like how I feel….maybe you would like it better if I did this…" He rubbed himself against her core and Bonnie moaned in response, arching her back. He did it again and she bit the inside of her mouth, willing her body not to respond. She couldn't believe how her body was reacting to him. She couldn't stand Damon and he was making her wet. She felt like her body was betraying her.

"Damon please stop." She said quietly.

Damon looked down into her watery green eyes. His jeans prevented him from feeling how wet he had made her, but he could smell her arousal. "Hey…don't do that…it's okay to feel…don't punish yourself because it is me that is making you feel this way." He said, softly.

She looked away, not able to take the intensity of his gaze, but Damon gently turned her face back to him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Bonnie, it doesn't make you a bad person…so what if your mind doesn't like me, but your body does, and I'm okay with that. I know you want me because I can smell it and believe me the feeling is mutual; there is nothing stopping us and when the summer ends we'll go our separate ways… no one will ever have to know. Let me give you pleasure."

She nodded her head and he smiled. Damon kissed her gently and when Bonnie parted her mouth, he slipped in his tongue and she moaned. He broke the kiss, giving her time to breathe. "I want you so much." He whispered and took her mouth again in a heated kiss. He slipped her romper down, exposing her breasts, and Bonnie tried to shield herself from his hungry gaze. "Your beautiful Bonnie…don't hide yourself from me." His eyes were so bright and brilliantly blue that they were almost mesmerizing; she nodded her head and uncovered her chest. Damon bent down and kissed the space between her breasts before taking a hard nipple into his mouth. Bonnie moaned, arching her back. He slid the romper all the way down, removing it completely and leaving Bonnie only in her white lace panties. His kissed her flat stomach and moved down until his nose rested against her crotch.

Bonnie tried to close her legs and when she couldn't she tried to cover herself with her hand. Damon looked up at her. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Bonnie thought that oral sex was nasty, and she never let Jeremy go down on her eventhough he begged to. Bonnie tried to move away from him, but Damon held her in place, breathing in her scent as his blue eyes held her gaze. "Damon, I don't like oral sex…it's gross." She said.

Damon quirked his brow. "Damn…. Jeremy didn't even know how to eat you properly?"

Bonnie's face heated up with embarrassment. She looked away from him. "I never let him go down on me…I think it's nasty."

"Bonnie, it's not nasty….and if you've never tried it then how do you know you don't like it. Just lay back and relax and if you don't like what I'm doing, I'll stop, okay."

Bonnie took a deep breath and released it. "Okay." She said. Bonnie lay back down; her body taut as she felt Damon pull down her panties. He spread her legs wider, making room for himself. The moment his tongue slide over her Bonnie was gone. "Oh god." She moaned. She was losing her breath, it felt so good. "Oh god…yes…yes..yes…" She pressed Damon's head down, practically suffocating him but Damon didn't notice as he ate her out. Bonnie lifted her hips off the sofa, grinding her pussy in his face. He was killing her, both of her legs started to shake uncontrollably; the pleasure was so intense that she thought she would explode and she did. She came so hard that she screamed 'FUCK!' as she tried to squeeze her legs together to prolong the feeling, locking Damon's head between her legs in the process.

He tapped the side of her hip, trying to get her attention. But, Bonnie didn't feel it…she was on cloud nine with a big goofy smile on her face. So, that was an orgasm. This time Damon pinched her hip and Bonnie yelped, releasing him from the head lock. "Not so nasty anymore, huh?" he said smirking.

Bonnie laughed, covering her face. Damon leaned back down and kissed her now extremely sensitive center, sending another jolt of pleasurable sensation through her body. She removed her hands and touched his face. "Thank you, Damon… that was amazing."

Damon quirked his brow. "Don't thank me yet…that was just the appetizer… it's now time for the main course."

And, in a blink of an eye she was in her room, lying on the bed with Damon on top of her completely naked. Her body instantly tensed when she felt how big and hard he was. Damon had been kissing her neck when he felt her body go rigid. He looked her into her worried green eyes. She tried to sit up, so Damon moved off of her. Bonnie sat up and pulled her legs to her chest as she stared at his erected dick. "Damon, you're so big." She said; her eyes wide. Damon smirked. Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think you are going to fit inside of me." She said looking into his heated blue eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm going to fit.…I promise I'll make this good for you." He said gently.

Damon leaned down and kissed her foot then her leg and then her knee. When he was just inches from her face he whispered, "Trust me." Bonnie nodded her head and he gently kissed her mouth, pulling her against his chest. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and Bonnie moaned. Damon laid Bonnie down, not letting go of her mouth until she pulled away for air. He looked into her green eyes and his breath caught; he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Damon's mouth crashed back down on hers, wanting to devour her; Bonnie held on to him, clutching him for dear life. She felt him at her entrance and her body tensed as he slowly entered her.

Bonnie could feel him stretching her and her body resisted him. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out because eventhough he was being gentle, it still hurt like hell. Her body started to tremble and she broke out into a sweat. She didn't think she could take. "Damon, it hurts."

Damon stopped, giving her body a chance to adjust to him. "It's okay, I'm almost in…try to relax and it won't hurt so much." He kissed her passionately, trying to take her mind off the pain. He grabbed her legs and pushed her knees towards her chest, making it easier to slid all the way into her. Bonnie whimpered. She tried to move to get more comfortable and Damon almost lost it because her walls were already tight and squeezing around him and her slight movement made his dick feel like it was being choked. Damon gritted his teeth.

"Stay still…or I'm going to embarrass myself and you won't cum." He commanded her.

Damon slowly started to move inside her, only increasing his pace when Bonnie started to moan and move with him. He couldn't help but smile as her natural instincts kicked in and her body moved in sync with his. And, when he felt her already tight wall clamp around his dick; he could feel himself coming, so he slid his hand between their bodies and rub her clit sending Bonnie over the edge and him alone with her. Both of their bodies shook with their release.

Damon collapsed on top of Bonnie, pushing her body into the mattress as they panted heavily. Bonnie laid there to spent to move, even her eyes remained still as she stared up at the ceiling. So this is what she had been missing. No wonder, Caroline acted like a total bitch when she went without sex. She stroked Damon's back. She liked the feel of his weight on top of her. She slowly lowered her legs and felt Damon instantly grow hard again inside of her. He moved slowly within her, starting the ride all over again. When they came for the second time, it was more intense and explosive than the first time.

Bonnie kissed him roughly, and Damon pulled back in surprise. She opened her eyes to see why he was stopping and her green eyes widen in surprise. Bonnie ran her hand over his forehead unable to believe her eyes. "Oh my god, Damon…your actually sweating!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie sat quietly in the comfy chair in her bedroom thinking to herself. She wore her light blue robe and sat with her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched Damon sleep on his stomach uncovered, naked in her bed. He had literally worked up a sweat; his normally cool to the touch skin was now hot, and he had kicked the covers off of him. He was beautiful from head to toe. And, who knew what a great ass he had. It was a little before one in the afternoon. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that she had just slept with him. What happened between them this morning didn't seem real. Man, the things he had done to her body. How was it possible for her to feel the things she did and not even like him? She loved Jeremy and never once did he ever make her feel even a tenth of what Damon made her feel. That shouldn't be, didn't being in love was supposed to make sex that much better, that's what she had been told, but it wasn't true. Damon had shattered that theory.

Bonnie shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable. Even after her shower, her body still felt sore, maybe she should have soaked in a hot bath instead. She hadn't felt this sore after her first time with Jeremy, there had only been a slight ache. But, Jeremy wasn't big like Damon; she had been so shocked when she saw his penis. Lucy had been right; Damon was amazing in bed. No wonder he was such a cocky bastard. But, she refused to regret what happened between them because if it hadn't been for him she would have never known what she was missing and for that she would always be grateful to him. She would let herself have this summer with him; they weren't hurting anyone, and no one would ever have to know what happened between them. Bonnie watched as Damon shifted in his sleep and moaned before sliding his hand beneath him and adjusting his dick. After another minute he turned his head, facing her and his blue eyes popped opening, sending a shiver through her body. "Go get me a bowl of ice cream." He said with a lazy smile.

Bonnie was just about to get up when she stopped herself. She looked at him. "Are you asking me or telling me?" she inquired raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Damon smirked. "You decide." Bonnie sat back down. "Get your ass up and get me a bowl of ice cream, shawty."

Bonnie couldn't help it; she burst into laughter. "That just sounds all kinds of wrong coming out of your mouth…so please stop, okay." She got up and went to get his ice cream, besides it was the least she could do after all he had done for her; he deserved it. When she came back in, Damon was sitting up against the head board with a sheet covering him from the waist down. She handed him the bowl and he sat it down on the nightstand and then grabbed Bonnie by her arms picking her up and laying her down on her back. He covered her with his body as he took her mouth in a heat kiss. Man, she would never get tired of him kissing her. When she felt his knee, trying to nudge her legs apart, she broke away from the kiss.

"Damon, I'm really sore." She said, quietly.

He nodded his head in understanding, but then a wicked gleam came into his blue eyes. "Would you like for me to kiss it and make it all better?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and he let her push him off of her. They sat up in bed, and Damon grabbed the bowl of ice cream, putting a mouthful into his mouth and then he fed some to Bonnie. He liked feeding her and would kiss her after every spoonful he put into her mouth. When they were finished, he put the empty bowl on the nightstand.

"So, how was I in the sac?" he asked her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't be a dick, Damon…we were having a nice time."

"What…that is a legitimate question….not too long ago you stated that if you never had sex again you would be okay with that…so I want to know did being with me change your mind." He asked seriously.

"Yes, Damon, sleeping with you has changed my whole outlook on sex….are you happy now?" she asked in exasperation.

"Damn Bonnie, don't get so riled up….I can't help that you've become addicted to my di…" Damon didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Bonnie tackled him to the bed.

"Don't you dare say it!" she screamed.

He was so caught off guard that Bonnie was able to put him in a head lock. Of course he could have easily gotten free, but he didn't want to, if anything it turned him on. He had never wrestled with a girl before. He allowed Bonnie to manhandle him, but after a few minutes of the horse play his dick got hard, and when Bonnie felt it, she immediately let him go and jumped off the bed, but she wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her pulling her back.

"Don't start something you can't finish, shawty." He said, with a smoldering look on his beautiful face that instantly made Bonnie wet. He smelled it, and his nostrils flared. He opened her robe and buried his head between her legs. She arched her back and moaned. When he suddenly stopped, Bonnie almost cried.

She opened her eyes. "Don't stop…why are you stopping?"

"Lucy is coming." He deadpanned.

Bonnie struggled to get up, but Damon wouldn't let her go. She pushed at him. "Damon, let me up…move." She said, frantically.

He sat up and reluctantly closed her legs. Bonnie jumped off the bed, tying her robe together and then started throwing Damon's clothes at him. "Hurry up and get dressed." She said panicking.

Bonnie heard Lucy come into the apartment and hurriedly kiss Damon. "Okay, I'll see you later." She said, assuming that he would turn into his crow form and fly out her bedroom window. She walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy putting some groceries away. Bonnie started to help her.

"Hey…Kris and I are going to the club tonight, do you want to come?" Lucy asked her.

Bonnie smiled excitedly. The last time they all went to the club they had a lot of fun. "Yeah."

Her smile disappeared and her body froze when she heard her bedroom door open. She looked up and saw Lucy's eyes widen as she watched Damon stroll out of Bonnie's bedroom, wearing nothing but his black jeans. He stopped and kissed the side of Bonnie's head before putting his bowl in the sink.

"Hello Lucy…did you have a good day at work today?" he asked her as he leaned against the counter.

"It was fine, Damon…and how was your day?" she smiled, tightly.

Damon quirked his brow, but Bonnie spoke up before he could say something smart ass. "Lucy, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disrespect your home…it won't happen again, I promise." Bonnie said earnestly.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Bonnie…I appreciate that." Before she could say more, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled. "Excuse me, I got to take this in the other room." She said, walking away.

Bonnie glared at Damon. "Why did you do that? No one was supposed to find out about us, remember?"

Damon's jaw ticked. "What did you mean by it won't happen again?" He slowly walked to her, getting in her face. "Answer me." He demanded.

"I only meant that I wouldn't have sex with you under her roof." She said, evenly.

Damon visibly relaxed. He reached up to touch her face, but Bonnie turned away from his hand. "Why didn't you just leave? She never would have known." She said, looking back at him.

Damon's face was unreadable. Bonnie was right, he could have easily left and Lucy would never have known. He knew that he was being a bastard by intentionally blowing their cover but he honestly didn't give a fuck who found out about them. Something had changed for him, he liked being with her.

"I'm sorry okay…I didn't mean to upset you….let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner tonight." He said, playing with one of her braids.

"I can't tonight because I'm going out with Lucy and her friend." She informed him.

Damon pouted. "Come on Bonnie…you can go to a club anytime…go out with me tonight, and if you are a good girl, I promise to finish what I started when Lucy interrupted us." He said, nibbling on her neck.

He playfully bit her with his teeth and then licked the spot with his tongue, making Bonnie moan. Bonnie pushed him away. "Lucy is in the next room." She said, shakily. Her traitorous body responded so easily to him it was like her body was an instrument that only he knew how to play.

"Say you'll come with me tonight." He lightly demanded, looking deeply into her eyes.

Bonnie covered his penetrating blue eyes with her hand. "You are such an asshole….I can't believe that you tried to compel me eventhough you knew it wouldn't work." She said in disbelief.

He laughed, removing her hand and kissing the inside of her palm. "I'm sorry…..it's a force of habit."

Bonnie shook her head. "You are so crazy." She just stood there for a moment looking up into his beautiful blue eyes as a vague thought skipped across her mind warning her to be careful. She ignored it. "Okay, I'll go to dinner with you."

* * *

><p>Damon took Bonnie to this really nice seafood restaurant and they decided to eat outside like most of the patrons because it was a gorgeous night in the city. Their waitress kept giving Damon the eye as he ordered for them. Bonnie noticed that most of the woman sitting on the deck were looking Damon's way, even those on dates.<p>

"Damon, it looks like you are the main attraction….I can practically see the drool falling from every woman's mouth." She said, amused.

He looked at her intently. "Well then, let's put a stop to that right now." Bonnie frowned in confusion as Damon leaned across the table and heatedly kissed her, biting her bottom lip before pulling away. Bonnie heard the startled gasps from some of the women, but she refused to look at them. Her face was on fire with embarrassment. Why did he do that….what was he thinking?

Damon laughed, causing Bonnie to glare at him. "Relax Bonnie…don't get all judgey…and wipe that sour expression off your face or I will kiss you again." He threatened.

Bonnie rolled her green eyes just as the waitress was bringing their food. Damon had ordered him a lobster while Bonnie had the shrimp gumbo. They ate in silence because Bonnie was still smarting over his little stunt. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable because she didn't want Damon to start getting serious. What they were doing was just supposed to be about sex and nothing else. Bonnie knew Damon's track record when it came to women, and she didn't want to become his new obsession. She wanted to keep their little arrangement on the light side. She didn't want Damon catching feelings for her. But, she was being ridiculous and worrying for nothing because Damon was into Elena. And, when they got back to Mystic Falls everything would go back to normal.

"Here, taste this." Damon said to her, pulling her from her thoughts. Bonnie looked up and Damon was reaching over the table with his fork filled with lobster, waiting for her to open her mouth, she complied.

Damon watched her eat and licked his lips. "So, I was thinking if you want, we could go dancing when we're done here."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm kind of tired….it's been a long day."

Damon smirked. "So, I wore you out, huh?"

Bonnie turned away, blushing. "Shut up."

Damon laughed. "Don't worry Bonnie…we got all summer."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 7**

Bonnie kept her word to Lucy and didn't have sex again with Damon under her roof, instead they did it in his hotel room and when it took too long getting to the hotel, they sometimes did it in his car which turned out to be even better because it made the sex that much hotter with the added excitement of potentially getting caught. Bonnie wasn't ashamed to admit that Damon had officially turned her out. She loved having sex with him, if only his dick, tongue, and fingers weren't attached to such a fucked up personality it would be perfect. It was good that their little arrangement was just a summer thing because she could only take so much of Damon and his irrational, sometimes crazy ways.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in heaven as she took a hot bubble bath in the huge Jacuzzi tub in Damon's hotel suite. It felt so good as the jet streams eased the slight ache from her body. Having sex with Damon was like a strenuous work that was taxing on her body and afterwards she would always have to soak in a hot bath like a NFL football player did after a rough game. She leaned her head back and just let the bubbly hot water soothe her body and she closed her eyes in utter relaxation that is until she felt Damon's hand begin to slide down in between her legs. She quickly clamped her legs together as her green eyes popped open.<p>

Damon kneeled down beside the tub with a smirk on his face. She removed his hand and slide out of his reach. "I've had enough stimulation for today…so please, keep your hands off the merchandise." She said smiling prettily and batting her eyelashes.

Damon pouted. "Aww…come on Bonnie…I know you got at least one more round left in you."

Bonnie rolled her green eyes. "Damon…I'm a witch, not wonder woman." She said in irritation.

"Can't you check your grimoire to see if there is a spell that gives you supernatural stamina so you can keep up with me?" he asked.

"You better be joking." she said, starting to get really pissed off by his audacity.

"No, actually I am not." He said, starting to get pissed off as well.

Bonnie felt like killing him. "Ugh…you are absolutely the worst…we've already done it three times today…give me a break, I'm not a fucking windup toy." She said furious.

"Are you about to come on your period or something because your bitch meter is off the charts right now!" he yelled with his blue eyes bulging.

"That's it…I can't take being around you any longer…you're such a fucking asshole…I am finished with your bullshit!" she screamed getting out of the tub.

Eventhough Damon was just as mad as she was, his dick started to get hard at the sight of her gorgeous wet body. Bonnie was so mad and couldn't take another minute in his presence that she didn't even bother to dry herself off and started putting clothes on over her wet body. Damon couldn't move as he took in the sight of Bonnie's wet, see through t-shirt clinging to her supple breasts clearly displaying the color of her areolas and her nipples. She then hurriedly slipped on her shorts and black converse sneakers before heading straight for the door. Damon finally snapped out of his daze once the show was over.

"Bonnie, come on…what are you doing?" he asked, irritated and turned on at the same time as he followed behind her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Damon….Iam going home!" she said yelled.

Damon growled. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave out of here looking like the winner of a wet t-shirt contest!"

"Damon, don't try to control me…I am not Elena!"

"You're right because Elena isn't a fucking self-righteous bitch with a broom stick stuck up her ass." He sneered.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she screamed, spinning around in outrage and then slapped him hard across the face, hurting her hand.

"Ow!" Bonnie screamed out, clutching her hurt hand. Tears instantly spilled down her face.

All Damon's anger evaporated. He stepped towards her with concern written all over his face. Bonnie backed away from him. "Don't touch me…don't you ever touch me!" she screamed, not able to silence her sobs.

"Bonnie, let me see your hand…it could be broken." He said, walking slowly to her.

"No, I don't won't you to touch me…all you do is hurt people…I wish I never met you." She said spitefully, not caring if she hurt him because she was hurting.

Damon stood stock still as his beautiful face became devoid of any and all expression only his blue eyes hinted at how he felt as they became steely and cold. "Bonnie…let me see your hand or tomorrow your little friend won't get a dose of my blood." He threatened coolly.

Bonnie swallowed hard. She could see that he meant what he said, so she held out her hurt hand. Damon closed the small distance between them and gently touched her hand, examining it.

"It's broken." He informed her.

Damon bit into his wrist. "Here." He said, putting it to her mouth.

Bonnie shook her head. "No." she said.

Damon's jaw ticked. "Take it." He demanded

Bonnie put her mouth to his wrist and sucked for a few seconds and then went to pull away, but Damon held the back of her head holding her in place as he forced her to drink more. Bonnie's green eyes widen. She tried to pull away but he was to strong. "And you better not use your magic on me or the same threat applies." He said, intercepting her before she could give him an aneurysm.

He finally let her go and Bonnie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Before she could say anything, Damon walked away from her. "It is going to take a few hours for your hand to completely heal; so go lay down….and take off those wet fucking clothes before getting into my bed."

He didn't have to tell her that if she didn't comply he wouldn't give Taya his blood. So Bonnie walked into his room and watched as Damon went in his closet and got a shirt for her to wear. The dirty bastard threw it at her and walked out of the room. Bonnie rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to take off her wet clothes and dry off with a towel. She put on his shirt, hating that it smelled like him.

She swore to herself that the second Taya fully recovered from her injuries, she was going to light his ass up.

* * *

><p>Bonnie moaned in her sleep. She could feel her pussy throb and ache as a slow build of pleasurable sensation flowed through her body. She moaned again, arching her back when her bare breasts pressed into a hard chest. Bonnie opened her eyes, realizing that Damon was on top of her slowly fucking her. She was about to push him off of her when his dick hit her sweet spot and all coherent thought left her mind. She moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Faster…harder." She whispered.<p>

Damon increased his pace and when he tried to kiss her, Bonnie turned her head away. He continued to stroke his dick steadily in and out of her, making Bonnie moan in ecstasy and when he leaned down to capture her mouth in a kiss for the second time, she turned her head away again, and Damon stopped in mid stroke. Two could play this game, he thought. He held his body completely still and watched as Bonnie opened her eyes. At first, she didn't understand why he had stopped until she realized that the vindictive bastard was trying to punish her for not allowing him kiss her. She glared up into his mocking blue eyes.

"I can't stand you." She said, vehemently and then grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to her and attacking his mouth in a rough kiss, forcefully thrusting her tongue into his mouth and using her teeth and biting his lips, trying to hurt him but was only turning him on more as Damon moaned into her mouth. She broke away from the kiss and looked unflinchingly into his lustful eyes. "Now fuck me." She commanded.

* * *

><p>When Bonnie opened her eyes, it was morning. She had spent the entire night with Damon; Lucy was going to be pissed. Damon was wrapped around her like the snake he was with his leg slung across her hips and his arm around her waist. She went to move and winced in pain; why was it that after having sex with Damon her body always felt like she had ran into a wall. She tried to move his arm, but he only held her tighter pulling her further against him. She was still mad about last night, and didn't want him near her so she gave him an aneurysm. Damon screamed, grabbing his head as he reared back falling out of the bed. Bonnie sat up with a smirk on her pretty face that looked exactly like Damon's, not realizing that his ways and mannerisms were starting to rub off on her because she was spending so much time with him.<p>

"Are you fucking crazy?" he yelled at her.

"I don't know, Damon…you tell me…you wrote the book on crazy." She said, arching her brow.

Damon glared at her. "Grow the fuck up Bonnie…your little spurts of childish behavior are starting to wear thin." He scolded.

Her green eyes widen in disbelief. "Me…childish…are you for real…you are the king of childish behavior…you pout and throw more temper tantrums than a four year old!"

Damon stood up in all his naked glory, and Bonnie's green eyes devoured him. Eventhough she was furious with him, her body responded to his nakedness and she could feel herself growing wet. She pulled the sheet more firmly against her body and tightly pressed her legs together so he wouldn't smell her. She hated herself for wanting him so much. Being with him was ruining her. All she could think about was sex; for the last few weeks besides going to the hospital to see Taya, her days were only filled with fucking Damon.

All the anger and fight went out of her body as she looked at him. "Damon…I think that this was a mistake." She said, quietly as a tear slipped from her eye. "We have to stop."

His face relaxed in relief. "It's about time…all of this arguing is futile when our time could be spent doing other things." He said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Damon, that's not what I mean…I can't do this anymore…we have to stop sleeping together."

He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. "No." he said determinedly. He didn't know what just happened here, but he wasn't going to give her up.

"Please…don't fight me on this…can't you see that things are starting to get out of hand." She said, her green eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Nothing is getting out of hand…no one is getting hurt…there is nothing wrong with what we are doing…stop thinking so much and just feel." he said walking to the bed and sitting down. He touched her face; his thumb wiping away her tear.

Bonnie shifted away from him, causing her scent to escape from between her legs. Damon's nostrils flared as he smelled her. His blue eyes glinted and he reached under the sheet and fondled her; Bonnie moaned, leaning her head against the head board, arching her back and opened her legs wider. He made her cum with his fingers and then picked her up and let her straddle him. Bonnie slowly inched her way down on his dick, barely able to keep it together as he filled her. They had never done this before; Damon had always been in control.

Damon looked into her eyes. "Ride me." He softly commanded her as he rested his hands on her hips.

Bonnie started to move and gasped, the sensation was unbelievable. At first Bonnie rode him slowly, letting her body adjust to the new position, but soon she increased her pace and rode him like a skilled equestrian. Damon growled, digging his nails painfully into her hips so he wouldn't vamp out, but Bonnie didn't notice anything because she was to wrapped up in her pleasure. Damon was losing control, he wanted to bite her. When Bonnie started to cum, she threw her head back exposing her slender neck. Damon couldn't help himself and vamped out, gently sinking his fangs into her neck, making them both cum at the same time and making Damon's face turn back to normal with his release. Bonnie had cum so hard that Damon's dick was covered with her female fluid. They stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily as their breath intertwined. "And, I don't want to have this conversation again." He told her before crushing her mouth in a heated kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie's summer in Atlanta was coming to a close and tomorrow afternoon she would be on a flight headed back to Mystic Falls. Taya had woken up three days ago and didn't remember anything about the night she was shot. She cried and hugged Bonnie tightly when she found out that she had missed their whole summer together, and made Bonnie promise that she would come back next summer for a visit. Bonnie promised that she would. Eventhough Taya was fully recovered from her injuries, the doctors still wanted to keep her in the hospital for extended observation because they had never seen a case like hers before. Taya had even made the local newspaper when word got out about her miraculous story. Before Bonnie left her room, Taya had told her of the crazy dreams she had while in a coma, dreams of a vampire feeding her his blood. Everyone in the room laughed, especially the nurse who was by her bedside taking Taya's blood pressure. "What a bizarre dream, who ever heard of a vampire giving you blood… in the movies they only sucked your blood." She said, shaking her head.

Damon had left Atlanta last night and things had been a little awkward between them. He had wanted to have sex one last time, but Bonnie didn't want to because she was on her period. Eventhough Damon said that he didn't mind, Bonnie just couldn't bring herself to do it; that was just one line she couldn't cross. He had kissed her so roughly, almost bruising her soft lips in an effort to chase away the fact that he would nolonger be able to touch her like this again, but then he had reeled himself in and made the kiss more gentle, his lips coaxing and teasing her mouth until Bonnie moaned. Damon had broken away from the kiss first, looking into her eyes. "This was one hell of a summer, Bennett." He said. And, with that he was gone.

Lucy had taken Bonnie to the airport and they both had cried and clutched each other in a tight hug. Lucy was really going to miss Bonnie; she had gotten attached to her little cousin and it was going to be hard going back to her empty apartment. Eventhough Bonnie had her dad she felt the same way about Lucy because she had also gotten used to having someone there every day. Lucy had promised Bonnie that she would come to Mystic Falls for the holidays.

* * *

><p>Everyone was home from their summer away and Elena decided to have a get together at the boarding house. Caroline, Matt, and Tyler had been home for a couple of days now and had already seen each other, but this get together would be the first time that Bonnie would see everyone, including Damon.<p>

On Bonnie's last day in Atlanta, Lucy had treated her to a makeover at her favorite salon. She had told Bonnie it was time for a new look for her senior year of high school. Bonnie's hair now framed her gorgeous face in soft layered waves that reached her back; it was slightly sexy but an age appropriate look that made Bonnie look like a teen model and it suited her new trendy attire.

Everyone was already gathered at the boarding house, sitting in the living room talking about their summer. Damon had rolled his eyes for the hundredth time quickly forgetting that he had missed the Scooby doo gang when they were gone but now realized how stupid and lame they were and how incessantly they talked about nothing, especially Caroline.

"Blondie…will you please give it a rest with the fucking pictures…we've seen enough!" he yelled at her.

Caroline huffed. "Damon, I've been gone all summer, so lay off." She said, ignoring what he said and passing around yet another picture of her and her grandparents standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

Tyler and Matt both laughed as they obligingly looked at her pictures. They had both been away as well at a football training camp.

"Damon, why are you so irritable…you've been like this ever since you came back?" Stefan said, looking at his brother with a furrowed brow.

Damon rolled his eyes yet again. "I don't know what you are talking."

"He's right Damon…you have been really snippy lately since you've been home…where were you anyway?" Elena asked.

Damon walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I was helping out a friend." He said, casually.

Caroline snorted. "Yeah right…like you have friends."

Damon was about to lay into her with a snarky comeback when he froze. She was here; he could smell her scent, _wildflowers_. His eyes remained glued to the living room doorway, waiting for her to appear.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena screamed in unison as they both ran to her, hugging her.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous." Caroline said, touching Bonnie's hair and admiring her outfit.

"And, you're actually showing your legs!" Elena said excitedly.

Bonnie laughed, hugging them both to her again because she had missed them so much. "You guys…it's not a big deal…just a new hair style and new clothes, so relax." She said, secretly pleased that they liked her new look. Bonnie wore a denim jumper that was belted at the waist and strappy high heeled scandals that made her legs look even more amazing.

Once Caroline and Elena moved out of the way, the guys were finally able to see Bonnie and their eyes popped out of their heads. The Bonnie Bennett they knew looked nothing like the girl who stood in the doorway. The Bonnie they knew was very conservative and was always covered in clothes that could be considered unremarkable at best and that was being nice, but this Bonnie was smoking hot and actually showing off some skin, beautiful flawless toffee colored skin.

Matt jumped up first, walking across the living room and surprising everyone when he picked Bonnie up in his big arms, hugging her to him. "Bonnie, you look beautiful." He said, shocked because he never realized how gorgeous she was.

Bonnie laughed. "Wow, Matt…thanks."

"Alright, alright come on Donovan, stop hogging her and let someone else get a hug." Tyler said behind him.

Matt reluctantly put Bonnie down and moved out of the way. Tyler hugged Bonnie and whispered in her ear. "Damn, girl…you look good enough to eat." Bonnie pulled back, playfully shoving him in the chest. "You are such a pig." She said laughing.

Caroline heard what Tyler whispered to Bonnie and refused to let it upset her. They had been over for a while now.

Stefan then greeted Bonnie, briefly hugging her. "We really missed you… things weren't the same around here with you gone." He said, sincerely.

"I missed you guys too." Bonnie said, touched by his words.

Once Stefan let Bonnie go, Elena pulled her into the living room and Bonnie and Damon's eyes briefly locked, but she looked away without speaking to him.

"Okay, now tell us all about your summer in Atlanta." Elena said, walking them to the sofa to sit down. Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her.

"Yeah…we want to hear every detail." Caroline said, getting comfortable in her chair.

"Well…there isn't really much to tell...it was really hot and muggy…" Bonnie said, but was cut off by Caroline.

"We don't want to hear about the weather, Bonnie…tell us about the guys…were those Atlanta boys hot…did you meet anyone?" Caroline asked her, smiling enthusiastically.

Bonnie felt so uncomfortable; this was the part of their reunion that she had been dreading. She heard Damon snicker across the room. "Yeah witch…did you meet anyone special." Damon said mocking Caroline's tone.

He had called her witch; he never once called her that in Atlanta. It looked like things were getting back to normal. Bonnie's green eyes flickered to him, only sparing him a glance before addressing Caroline. "Yeah, there was this one guy, but he had a lot of issues…he was kind of unstable and crazy…a real psychopath."

Everyone just looked at her, not knowing if she was joking or being serious because her tone was kind of off. Bonnie looked around at her friends' puzzled faces. "I kidding you guys…the guys down there were really hot, but I didn't meet anyone new…but all in all it was a really good summer." She finished.

Caroline huffed because Bonnie was being so vague, not really telling them anything substantial, which meant that something really juicy probably happened in Atlanta and she was just keeping her mouth shut. Caroline decided to call her out. "Bonnie, you're not really telling us anything…you spent the entire summer in a really big city and you mean to tell us that you didn't do anything?" she asked.

"You're right vampire Barbie…I smell something fishy…it seems like our little Bonnie is holding out on us." Damon said, looking directly at Bonnie, his blue eyes filled with mischief.

Bonnie surprised everyone when she got up from her seat and walked across the room and stood in Damon's face with her hands on her small waist. "What exactly are you trying to say Damon?" she challenged.

Damon blue eye's looked her up and down and he unconsciously licked his lips as he stared her. Everyone in the room could feel the energy shift and concentrate solely on the two of them. It was unsettling the way Damon and Bonnie stared at each other. It was nothing new with them challenging each other, but this was different, there was an undeniable heat between them that made everyone uncomfortable.

Matt got up and took Bonnie's small hand in his much larger one, gaining her attention. He looked down into her green eyes and smiled. "Hey, ignore him…he's been in a pissy mood all night." He said, laughingly, and pulled her away.

Damon's beautiful blue eyes glinted crazily when Matt touched Bonnie and pulled her away, only Stefan noticed and walked up to his brother with a raised brow, his eyes questioning. Damon rolled his eyes, grabbing his drink and walked across the room to sit down.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we should have a back to school party just for the senior class." Caroline said, trying to break the tension.

Elena perked up. "That's a great idea Care." She looked at Stefan. "Could we have it here?" she asked him, walking up to him and lightly kissing his mouth. Stefan smiled down into her brown eyes. "I don't have a problem with that." He said, indulgently.

"Well, I do." Damon said disgruntledly.

"Damon, will you chill the fuck out…what is wrong with you…do you need to get laid or something?" Caroline asked in irritation because he was just being impossible even more so than normal.

Tyler and Matt laughed, but Stefan only smiled. Damon glared at Caroline. "What's it to you Blondie…are you offering because if so I'm not interested…been there, done that… had to get a shot of penicillin to get rid of it." He said, mockingly.

"Why you no good jerk…how dare you…" Caroline didn't finish because Tyler grabbed her hand, pulling her out the room. "Come on Care, let's go outside and get some fresh air." Caroline huffed, but allowed herself to be pulled away.

Damon smirked, his eyes then wondered over to Bonnie and he noticed that she and Matt were having their own little quiet conversation on the couch. He didn't like how close Matt sat to Bonnie, so much so that their knees were touching. He said something to Bonnie and she laughed, touching his arm.

"Hey Bonnie, will you help me bring in the food?" Elena asked.

"Sure Elena." Bonnie replied, getting up quickly and hit her knee against the table. "Ow." She yelped, sitting back down rubbing her stinging knee.

"Here, let me see." Matt said, getting on one knee in front of her. He lightly gripped the back of her knee with the palm of his hand, lifting her leg up to inspect her knee. "It's starting to turn red but I don't think it will leave a bruise." He said, looking up into her green eyes; Matt's hand remained on the back of Bonnie's leg, unconsciously sliding down to her calf when out of nowhere he was landing hard on his ass a few feet across the room.

"What the fuck man?" he said, accusingly looking up at Damon.

"Now what kind of irresponsible adult would I be if I allowed you to molest young girls in my home." Damon said. His voice was neutral, but his blue eyes were hard.

"Damon…what is wrong with you…you could have hurt him." Bonnie said, walking over to Matt and helping him get to his feet. "Matty, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said, dusting off the back of his jeans.

Bonnie glared at Damon. "He's human Damon…what if he had landed the wrong way or hit his head on something…you could have killed him."

"Bonnie, I'm fine…everything is okay." Matt said, trying to defuse the situation.

"No, Matty…everything is not okay." Bonnie said. She looked back at Damon. "You need to get a hold of yourself before you accidentally kill someone."

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm, towering over her, his face furious. "If I want to kill him, it won't be by accident." He sneered.

Before Stefan or Matt could intervene, Damon let Bonnie go and walked out of the living room. Bonnie swallowed hard and tried not to rub her arm eventhough it hurt.

**AN: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews; I'm glad you are enjoying the story…so keep them coming. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 9**

It had been almost a month since Bonnie had been home and just as long since she had had sex. Her body was crying out for that orgasmic release that wouldn't come even when she resulted to touching herself. Bonnie had never masturbated before, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She was so frustrated that she was becoming irritable, borderline bitchy. And, it wasn't helping that Caroline and Elena had roped her into helping get ready for the back to school party they were having at the boarding house. Bonnie walked into the boarding house bright and early Saturday morning with a scowl on her gorgeous face. She wore a pair of black short shorts and a green tank top that brought out the color in her eyes and a pair of black converse sneakers.

She heard voices coming from the kitchen and was about to round the corner when she bumped into a familiar hard chest. The instant contact was electrifying as her breasts pressed into his chest, Bonnie gasped as her green eyes met his blue ones. "Watch where you're going, shawty." Damon said, smirking looking down at her. Bonnie smiled, the scowl on her face disappearing.

Stefan came out of the kitchen. "What did you just call her?" he asked Damon.

Bonnie stepped away from him. "Don't worry about it Stefan…it's a black thing, you wouldn't understand." Damon said with a straight face, walking away.

Bonnie burst into laughter, shaking her head and walked into the kitchen leaving Stefan with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Bonnie, I'm glad you are here…can you go pick up Matt because his truck has clunked out again and we need his help setting up." Caroline said to her.

"Okay, but let me grab me something to eat first because I'm starving." She said heading to the cabinet to get the cereal and a bowl, grateful that Elena kept food in the house. She turned away from the cabinet and bumped into Damon again with his chest brushing against her breasts. She raised an arched brow.

"Will you please watch where you are going witch, geez, if I didn't know any better I would think you were bumping into me on purpose." He said, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damon, get over yourself…Bonnie wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She said before walking out the kitchen, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

Damon stepped closer to Bonnie, trapping her against the granite counter and filling her senses and blocking out everything around her. He licked his lips and touched her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger. Bonnie's breath caught and her green eyes darted to the door. "Damon…what are you doing…stop before someone catches us." She whispered.

"Let me kiss you." He softly whispered, inches from her face.

Bonnie licked her lips, her eyes going towards the door again. "Damon…come on…don't do this, you know we can't."

"Why the fuck not…Bonnie there is nothing stopping us from being together…what are you so afraid of?" He said in angry frustration.

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand as her eyes darted towards the door. "Shh…what are you trying to do, Caroline and Stefan might hear you." She whispered frantically.

He licked her hand, causing Bonnie to immediately remove it. He smiled devilishly. He touched her cheek, but Bonnie turned her face away.

His blue eyes turned cold because it occurred to him that she was ashamed of him. She didn't want her little friends to know that she had lowered herself by fucking him. He was her dirty little secret. He shook the thought from his mind. He still wanted her even if it was true. He looked intently into her green eyes. "Come on Bennett, we can do this…they're idiots no one will suspect a thing…come on, you know you want to." He said, nibbling her neck.

Bonnie's eyes involuntarily closed on their own, enjoying what he was doing to her. Her body was begging her to give in and say yes. But, her mind was saying that it was too risky and that Damon was to unpredictable .He was already showing signs of being jealous. Her mind was screaming for her to leave Damon alone. But, her body so desperately needed what he was offering; it had been so long since she had had him.

When Bonnie opened her green eyes, Damon was gone. Caroline came into the kitchen ten seconds later. Bonnie swallowed hard and turned around because she could feel that her face was flushed. She busied herself by fixing a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Bonnie…don't worry about picking up Matt because Tyler is going to bring him over later. So, Stefan and I are going to head to the grocery store, do you want anything back?" she asked Bonnie.

"No thanks, I'm fine…I'll just finish setting up." She said to Caroline.

"Okay…we'll be back soon." She said, walking out the kitchen.

Bonnie counted to one hundred and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Damon's room. She opened his door and found him lying on his bed with a huge grin on his beautiful face.

She started to strip off her clothes. "Wipe that fucking grin off your face." She demanded.

In a flash Damon had her pinned against the door, devouring her mouth, practically shoving his tongue down her throat because it had be too long since he had kissed her. He slipped his hand into her panties, touching her. She was wet, but not wet enough for his dick to enter her without it hurting her. He picked her up and Bonnie automatically wrapped her legs around him. He sat her on the edge of the bed, removing her panties. Bonnie knew what he was about to do and immediately spread her legs in anticipation. Damon growled as he kneeled down before her and slid his hands underneath her ass lifting her up to his salivating mouth. He licked her once and Bonnie almost came undone before he devoured her completely. It felt so good; his tongue was magical as it worked its spell over her pussy making it wet enough to receive his dick.

Damon let her ride the last wave of her orgasm before he was lying naked between her legs. He nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses down her throat to her breasts. Bonnie grabbed the back of his hair pulling his head up. "We don't have time for this; everyone will be back soon…so fuck me already." She said, crudely.

His blue eyes flashed because he liked when she talked dirty, making his dick swell even more. He entered her slowly and Bonnie hissed; it had been a long time since they'd been together and her body wasn't used to him anymore. She bit into his shoulder as he slowly filled her. Damon couldn't get over how she always felt like a virgin when he entered her no matter how many times they fucked. He slowly began to move inside her and Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked down into her face. "Open your eyes, Bonnie and look at me." He softly demanded. She opened her eyes and they stared at each other as he slowly moved inside of her. It made what he was doing to her so much more personal and intimate. It was too intense; she couldn't handle it, so she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p>Because it took Stefan and Caroline longer than expected, Bonnie was able to take a quick shower and was dressed and down stairs setting up when they walked into the door.<p>

"Man, I thought we were never going to make it back here." Caroline said, whining has they took the groceries into the kitchen.

"Hey Bonnie, would you mind getting the last two bags out of the car?" Stefan asked

"No, problem." She said, walking towards the front door as Damon came down the stairs.

"Hey… I'll help you." Damon offered.

"No thanks, I got it." Bonnie said, not able to meet his eyes.

Bonnie brought the bags into the kitchen and started unpacking the bags. She didn't look at Damon once.

"Where the hell is Tyler and Matt…they should have been here by now." Caroline said looking at her watch. "Have they called or anything Bonnie?"

"No, I haven't heard from either one of them." Bonnie said.

"Well, Elena will be getting off of work in an hour and we still have to prepare the food." She said and then looked at Damon pleadingly. "Damon we really could use your help, would you mind?" Caroline asking eventhough she knew he would say no.

"Okay, what do you need for me to do?" he said easily. Caroline's eyes widen in surprise and Stefan dropped the bag of chips he was holding. Bonnie didn't react, still not looking his way.

"Can you help Bonnie make the sandwiches?" she asked nicely.

"No, problem." He said, walking over to the kitchen island where Bonnie stood and helped her unpack the rest of the bags. He noticed that she was avoiding looking at him. He wondered what was wrong. He wished that he could get her alone and talk to her, but that would be impossible now that Stefan and Caroline were back. Once Bonnie was finished, she went over to the sink and washed her hands, and when Damon came up beside her, he could feel her body tense. What the fuck was going on with her? His blue eyes bore into her, willing her to look up at him but she didn't and hurriedly finished washing her hands.

Bonnie felt like she was suffocating as the kitchen walls started to feel like they were closing in on her as her and Damon stood side by side making the sandwiches. She could feel whenever his eyes looked at her and it was taking everything in her not to bolt from the kitchen. The tension was so thick in the kitchen that even Caroline and Stefan noticed.

"Hey Bonnie…is everything okay…why are you so quiet?" Caroline asked, walking up to Bonnie.

"Everything is fine Care." Bonnie said, not looking up.

Caroline's eyes traveled over Bonnie's bowed head to Damon, but before she could question him, Tyler and Matt's boisterous voices could be heard before they walked into the kitchen and she forgot all about the weird vibe that was in the air just moments ago.

"Where have you guys been…you were supposed to be here hours ago?" Caroline admonished.

"We are here now…that is all that matters." Tyler said, smiling.

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed. "Matt…I would expect something like this from Tyler but not you." She said with her hand on her hips.

Matt shrugged his big shoulders. "Hey…don't blame me…I was just along for the ride." He said, walking to the island and taking a freshly made sandwich out of Bonnie's small hand before she could put it on the platter.

Bonnie raised her brow. "Hey Donovan…you don't work, you don't eat." She said, trying to snatch the sandwich out of his big hands, but he moved it out of her reach and then took a huge bite out of it.

Bonnie used her magic and made the piece of sandwich in his mouth turn to salt, causing Matt to quickly spit it out. He grabbed a paper towel and began wiping at his tongue and the inside of his mouth. Bonnie burst into laughter and Matt's cornflower blue eyes narrowed.

"You are going to get it now bonnierabbit ." He said, walking around the island. Caroline and Tyler burst into laughter because no one had called Bonnie that silly, childish nickname in years.

_Bonnie had just turned five years old and her Grams had given her a birthday party with all of her friends in attendance. There was a magician there doing tricks and one of them was with a bunny rabbit. Since Bonnie was the birthday girl, she was chosen to be his assistant. Everything was going well until the rabbit decided to hop off of the little table unto Bonnie's head and began nibbling at her hair. Little Bonnie freaked the hell out and started running around the room trying to shake the rabbit off of her, and for years after that her friends called her bonnierabbit._

Matt grabbed Bonnie, putting her in a loose headlock and began nibbling at her hair with his mouth like the bunny rabbit did to her years ago. Tyler and Caroline died laughing as Bonnie squealed like a little girl. Matt then picked Bonnie up and slung her over his shoulder, giving everyone a nice view of her gorgeous ass; Matt was just about to give her a little smack when Damon grabbed his wrist.

"Put her down." Damon gritted out through clenched teeth.

Matt swallowed hard and put Bonnie down, but Damon didn't let go of his wrist instead gripping it tighter, making Matt wince.

"Damon, let go of him." Bonnie said, looking at him for the first time. "Damon…let him go." Bonnie repeated herself when he didn't comply. Damon's crazy blue eyes then turned to her and Bonnie forced herself not to take a step back, in fact nobody moved or breathed for that matter.

Damon finally let Matt go and walked out of the kitchen. Matt rubbed his sore red wrist as everyone gathered around him to make sure he was okay; everyone but Bonnie.

Bonnie walked out of the kitchen, ignoring everyone calling her name. She got into her car and drove away from the boarding house like the devil himself was after her… and in a way he was.

Bonnie saw it in Damon's eyes and what she had feared most was happening. How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she just leave well enough alone and let Damon go on about his business. Why did she have to tempt fate by starting up with him again after luckily walking away unscathed by their summer fling. She had just fucked herself up big time because that look that was once only reserved for Katherine was now directed towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 10**

Bonnie didn't want to go back to the boarding house, but she knew that she had to because of the back to school party for the senior class. If only this party had been three weeks ago like it was supposed to have been, but it kept getting postponed and pushed back because of everyone's hectic schedules. Bonnie knew she was being a coward, but she just didn't want to confront Damon about his feelings for her.

Damon could be impossible and Bonnie just didn't have the energy to get mind fucked by him. He had really freaked her out today, eventhough he hadn't really said or done anything, it was just the way he had looked at her that made her want to run and hide.

She had seen that look before when Damon still thought that Katherine was in the tomb and he had been desperately in love with her. Bonnie wasn't a fool, she knew that Damon wasn't in love with her, but he did love fucking her and in Damon's twisted mind that made her his that is until he got tired of her and moved on to his next conquest, or by some miracle stole Elena from Stefan, whichever came first.

Damon's possessive, obsessive ways was exactly what she had been afraid of when they started this whole thing. But, she had thought that because he was in love with Elena, their little fling would be just about sex and his clinginess would never be directed towards her. She had thought wrong. Bonnie didn't want to be the object of his unbearably crazy affection. She didn't want to shoulder that responsibility on top of everything else. Damn it; leave it to her to have a casual fling with an unstable vampire with major issues who wouldn't hesitate for a second to snap her neck. _Way to go Bonnie…very smart…very smart indeed._

Bonnie made up her mind and decided that she would go to party and act like she didn't see what she saw in Damon's eyes this afternoon. She would play stupid and act clueless and keep things light and airy between them. It was a childish move, but she was just a seventeen year old, so it was to be expected.

* * *

><p>Damon laid on top of his bed with his hands behind his head. He hadn't changed his sheets yet, liking that he could still smell Bonnie on his bed. He knew that he had freaked her out this afternoon. But, Damon couldn't help himself because when he had been inside of her he wanted to make sure that she knew that it was him, Damon Salvatore, making her feel what she was feeling, but then something unexpected happened as they gazed into one another's eyes while he had slowly moved inside of her; as he stared down into her pretty green eyes, it occurred to him that what they were doing wasn't fucking …they were making love. He wondered if Bonnie realized it, probably not, because she was still young and relatively inexperienced. But, he knew that she could feel the intensity of the moment because after a while she couldn't handle the implications of what was happening between them so she had buried her face in his neck and for the rest of the day, she wouldn't even look at him that is until the little incident in the kitchen with Matt.<p>

That kid was becoming a royal pain in his ass. Every time Damon saw that kid's big dumb blonde head he had to prevent himself from grabbing him by the neck and choking the shit out of him. And, unlike baby Gilbert, if he snapped Matt Donovan's neck he would stay dead. But, Damon wasn't a fool; he knew that if he touched one hair on Matt's golden head, Bonnie would kill him. She liked the kid, only god knew why since he was nothing but a dumb jock, but Damon had to admit that Matt was a good looking kid if you liked the all American boy next door type, which he knew that Bonnie didn't because he had pegged her a long time ago as being one of those good girls who liked the bad boy type. Damon smiled to himself. Matt Donovan wouldn't know what to do with Bonnie. After being with Damon, no other dick would be able to satisfy her; he was sure of it, and he would even bet his undead life on it.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the boarding house and noticed right away the senior class only did not stop the underclassmen from coming to the party. In fact, the party was filled with the underclassmen. The music was deafening .Bonnie pushed her way through the sea of bodies, looking for her friends when she felt a cool hand grab her arm. She turned around and looked up into Damon's ice blue eyes.<p>

"We need to talk." He said, leaning down close to hear, so that she could hear him over the music.

"Stop…what are you doing?" Bonnie said, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. "Are you crazy, you know we can't talk right now…let me go before someone sees." She said, trying to tug her arm free.

Damon's blue eyes got big and scary looking; Bonnie hated when he made his eyes do that. "I don't give a fuck who sees us…I need to talk to you _now_." He said, with his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching.

Bonnie started to panic; she didn't like to deal with Damon when he was like this. "Don't do this okay…" Bonnie looked away from his determined eyes and saw that Elena was approaching them with a puzzled look on her face. "…Damon… Elena is coming…let go of me, please." She said, almost frantic.

Damon let her go and stepped back, leaving space between them as Elena walked up. "What's going on guys?" she asked, her eyes going back and forth between Damon and Bonnie.

"Nothing…umm…have you seen Caroline yet…she is going to be pissed when she sees all of the underclassmen who crashed the party." Bonnie said, trying to change the subject.

Elena wasn't stupid, she could see something was going on, but she let it go at least for right now. "Yeah, she knows, but since we did the same thing when we were underclassmen she let it go." Elena said, playing along.

"Well…I'm going to go find her and say hi." Bonnie said, turning to leave.

Elena's brown eyes swung to Damon and she watched him watch Bonnie make her way through the crowd. She glared at him. "Damon, what exactly is going on with you and Bonnie…I saw the two of you from across the room and it looked like you were having an intense conversation." She said, with her hands on her hips.

"Elena, do me a favor and mind your own business and stay the fuck out of mine." He said, walking away, leaving Elena with a stunned look on her face.

* * *

><p>Bonnie found Caroline in the kitchen with Tyler and Matt and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't expected Damon to accost her like that; he was becoming reckless and endangering them of being found out. She needed a stiff drink to make it through this party. She walked up to her small circle of friends and Caroline's eyes light up when she saw Bonnie.<p>

"Damn Bonnie, you look hot!" Caroline exclaimed, hugging her.

Lucy had let Bonnie have the little black dress that she let Bonnie borrow when they went to the club. Lucy had told Bonnie that the dress looked better on her and was generous enough to let her keep it. Bonnie had paired the dress with some black fuck me pumps that showcased her shapely toned legs.

"Thanks…so do you Care." Bonnie said, admiring Caroline's outfit.

Matt then grabbed Bonnie in a big bear hug, almost swallowing up her tiny body in his. "You look sinful in that dress bonnierabbit." He said.

Bonnie quirked her brow. Matt must have had too much to drink because he didn't normally talk like this. Bonnie pulled away. "How many beers have you had Matty?" she asked him.

He smiled lazily which made him look kind of sexy and hot. "It's a party Bonnie…we didn't come here to read the bible." He said.

Tyler chuckled. "What do you want to drink Bonnie?" he asked her.

Bonnie looked at the assortment of alcohol bottles aligning the kitchen island. "Give me a shot of tequila." She said.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What…we didn't come here to read the bible." She said.

Damon walked into the kitchen and Bonnie froze not sure of what he was going to do. He walked up to the island and fixed himself a drink.

Tyler handed Bonnie her shot of tequila and Damon raised his brow. "You sure about that witch…that's a strong drink for a little girl." He said, taunting her.

Their eyes held and Bonnie brought the tiny shot class to her mouth and down it like a champ, ignoring the burn that followed behind. She was tired of Damon's shit and she was going to show him that she wasn't Katherine or Elena; he wouldn't control her. "This is a party and I want to dance." She said and then walked out of the kitchen.

'I Like It' by Foxy Shazam started to play and Bonnie started to shake her ass on the dance floor and the people around her especially the guys stopped dancing to watch her, but Bonnie didn't care, this was all for Damon and she knew without looking that he was watching her. Beyoncé didn't have anything on her as she worked her body and whipped her hair around like there was a big fan blowing on her. Bonnie looked over at Damon and held his eye while she danced, daring him to stop her. Her green eyes bore into him as she moved her body in a tantalizing way then licking her thumb and sliding it down her chest, stealing Beyoncé's move from her 'Crazy N' Love' music video all the while moving her body to the beat of the song.

Damon slowly nodded his head at her, raising his glass and walked out of the room. Bonnie continued to dance, letting the music take her away. She was going to enjoy herself and not let Damon ruin her night. It was three songs later before Bonnie walked off the dance floor to the dismay of all the guys.

Stefan had watched the little scene play out between his brother and Bonnie making it plain and clear to him that they were fucking each other. Damon's face as he watched her dance said it all.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and ignored Damon as she poured herself another shot of tequila.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Damon asked her through hooded eyes. He had had four glasses of bourbon since watching her little display of defiance.

Bonnie ignored him and took the shot to the head and to spite him, she poured herself another one. Damon got mad and got in her face.

"Bonnie, you've had enough!" he said, through clenched teeth.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said, defiantly and began to raise the glass to her mouth when Damon knocked it out of her hand, sending the glass of liquor flying across the room.

"I said, you've had enough!" He snapped.

Bonnie wanted to slap him, but she wouldn't make that mistake again, eventhough her hand itched to. So, she pushed at his chest, only pissing her off more when his body didn't move. She hated him so much. "Stop trying to control me!" she screamed in his face.

"I am not yours…I don't belong to you…all we did was fuck…so stop trying to turn it into something it's not!" she said, scornfully.

Damon grabbed her face, pulling her to him, their noses almost touching. "Liar…it may have started out like that, but you and I both know that's not the case anymore…I know you felt it today when I was inside of you...so stop acting like a little kid and grow the fuck up, and admit that you have feeling for me." He said, and then crushed her mouth to his.

Bonnie tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let her, so she scratched his face, drawing blood. He let her go as the wound began to heal. "You're wrong…you are nothing but a good fuck to me…the sooner you get it through that twisted brain of yours the better off the both of us will be." She said, with her chest heaving and then walked out of the kitchen. Damon let her go because he knew she was drunk.

Bonnie walked through the crowd of dancing people and made her way up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Damon was wrong, she didn't have feeling for him; she couldn't have feelings for him. What would that make her if she was in love with a psychotic monster like Damon Salvatore? It just wasn't possible and Damon was just being delusional like always. He was known for making things up in his mind to suit his own purpose. He was wrong about her and that was all there was to it.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and Bonnie jumped, thinking it was Damon. "Hey Bonnie…are you okay in there?" she heard Matt say behind the door.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door. "Hey…I saw you come up stairs…is everything okay?" he asked, worriedly, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm fine…I just had to be alone for a minute, that's all." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Matt touched her cheek. "Hey, it's me you are talking to…you can't fool me, bonnierabbit." He said, softly.

Bonnie looked up into his blue eyes. She had known him all of her life. He was good and kind, everything that a guy should be. Bonnie didn't know if it was the alcohol or Matty being the sweetie that he was or if it was her trying to prove to herself that she didn't have feelings for Damon, but for whatever reason Bonnie Bennett raised up on the tip of her toes and kissed Matt Donovan.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 11**

Matt couldn't believe that he was actually kissing her, this had to be a dream, Matt thought to himself. But, damn her lips were so soft and he could taste how sweet she was despite the tequila on her breath. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth as Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. Matt could feel himself getting hard, he wanted her so badly. He backed her up against the wall, his big frame covering her completely. Matt slid her dress up around her hips and slipped his hand inside her panties.

Kissing Matt was different…nice, but different. She allowed him to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue into her mouth and that felt good and she moaned. See, Damon wasn't the only guy who could make her moan. She could do this, Bonnie thought to herself. Matt backed her against the wall and slid her dress up around her hips and slipped his hand inside her panties and that's when Bonnie grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't do this." Bonnie said, removing his hand and pulling her dress back down.

Matt was breathing hard and almost sagged against her as he bent his knees so that he could rest his forehead against hers. "I figured as much, and there is no need to be sorry Bonnie…I knew that you would stop me sooner or later." He said.

"Then why did you take it so far?" Bonnie said, raising an arched brow.

"Bonnie, I am a guy…I was going to go as far as you would let me." He said, honestly.

"Ugh…all guys are such pigs." Bonnie said, hitting his big chest.

Matt chuckled and pulled away from her, stepping back. He softly touched her cheek. "You know, I've often wondered about you and me…what it would be like, but I knew you didn't see me in that way." He confessed.

Bonnie's eyes softened and she kissed his cheek. "Matt, you are a really good friend… eventhough your behavior tonight was questionable… but so was mine...so let's just blame it on the alcohol and forget it ever happened, deal." She said, holding out her hand to him. Matt grabbed her small hand and then pulled her into a big bear hug and started to nibble at her hair like a rabbit, causing Bonnie to squeal with laughter and push at his big chest to release her.

After Matt left the bathroom, Bonnie stayed, trying to pull herself together. She looked at herself in the mirror. "You are not in love with Damon Salvatore", she told her reflection. "You just can't be." She whispered softly, rubbing her face. She was drunk and there was no way she could drive home right now.

Bonnie came out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom. She would take a nap and try to sleep off the alcohol before driving home. She shut the door behind her and took off her shoes before crawling onto the big bed. Bonnie sighed in relief and relaxation when her head hit the soft pillow and she was out like a light within seconds. Damon found her about ten minutes later as he walked into the guestroom and shut the door behind him and took off his shoes, crawling onto the bed behind her, gathering her small body against him. He kissed her shoulder and then the slope of her neck and then froze. She smelled like that big dumb blonde kid, Mutt. Eventhough Matt's scent was very light, and almost faint it was still there none the less, present on her body. Damon pulled back from Bonnie's sleeping form, gazing at her intently. His mind started to do that Damon thing and he began to work himself up in a fury already having tried, convicted, and sentenced both Bonnie and Matt in a matter of seconds. He was going to kill that little fucker and then come back for her. His blue eyes turned black, but then Bonnie moaned in her sleep, causing his eyes to turn back to normal. He looked down at her, she looked so sweet and innocent, but looks could be deceiving, he had learned that lesson long ago, a well taught lesson from that lying, sneaky psychotic bitch Katherine.

But, Damon decided to give Bonnie the benefit of the doubt because he knew deep down that she was nothing like Katherine. But, Damon also being Damon had to make sure that Bonnie wasn't fucking around on him. And, the only way to find out for certain was to smell her pussy. Damon eased Bonnie on her back, pulling up her dress around her hips. He eased off her panties, putting them in his pocket and opened her legs, leaning down in between them with his nose right at her core and inhaled deeply and then smiled that slow lazy smile of his whenever things went his way. He gave her pussy a sweet quick kiss as if to say good girl and gently closed her legs, pulling down her dress.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. She yawned and then froze when she felt a heavy arm wrapped around her waist and a hard muscled chest at her back. She was in Damon's bed. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was laying down in the guestroom. She started to panic, but then realized that they didn't have sex because if they had her body would have felt sore and it didn't. Bonnie sighed in relief. Damon must have come and got her out of the guestroom during the night and put her into his bed. Bonnie tried to move his arm, but he only pulled her tighter against him.<p>

"Let me go, Damon." She said quietly, but she knew he heard her.

Damon buried his head in her neck, kissing it. "No…I like holding you." He said, playfully.

"I can't do this anymore…this has to stop." She said, seriously.

Damon turned her around so that he could look at her. "Hey…if this is about last night…"

Bonnie interrupted him not liking that he was dead in her face and almost pinning her to the bed. "Can you just please move and let me get up." She said impatiently.

He ignored her request. "Why are you getting so upset?" he said, his playful mood gone.

"Because…you won't let me get up eventhough I have asked you twice… even in the smallest of ways Damon, you try to control me."

"Bonnie, you know that is not true." He stated, but then eased off of her, giving her room.

Bonnie sat up and realized that she was in one of his shirts and was naked underneath. "Why did you undress me?" she asked, looking at him.

Damon shrugged. "I wanted you to be more comfortable."

"But why did you take off my bra and panties?" she asked, her green eyes narrowing.

Damon softly chuckled. "I wanted you to be totally comfortable."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and started to get off of the bed when Damon wrapped his arm around her legs, stopping her. "We still haven't discussed last night." He said to her.

"There is nothing to discuss." She said, looking away from him, remembering what happened with Matt in the bathroom.

"Bonnie, don't do that." he said, starting to get angry.

"Do what?"

"Play stupid…I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last few months and I know you resort to that when you don't want to deal with something."

Bonnie got angry. "Knowing how to make my body cum is a far cry from knowing the inner workings of my mind, Damon…you don't know a damn thing about me and I wish you would stop claiming otherwise." She bit out, using her magic to fling him off of her.

She got off the bed and began looking for her clothes. Damon was on her in a second; he was completely naked, pinning her up against the wall, with her arms above her head, trapping her writs in his hands, causing her shirt to ride up, exposing her.

"You know what else I noticed about you…you have a potty mouth whenever you get angry with me…is that me rubbing off on you or…"

Bonnie had zone out, she didn't hear anything that Damon said after he rubbed himself against her. All the anger and fight left her body as he began to hunch her and all she could do was feel the buildup of the rising heat as his dick rubbed against her pussy. She hated how easily he could manipulate her body and make her want him even when she hated him. And, she hated herself and how her response to him was so instantaneous that it was almost frightening. Sometimes all Damon had to do was look at her and she'd get wet.

Bonnie tried to fight it. "No…I don't want you…I don't want you." She kept repeating, she didn't know if she was trying to convince Damon or herself.

"If you don't want me then why is your pussy so wet, Bonnie?" he said, taunting her, daring her to deny it.

"I don't care how wet I am…I still don't want you." She said, her eyes starting to water.

Damon looked at her and could see the desire in her eyes and could smell her arousal, but she was still trying to fight against what she was feeling for him. He let her go and stepped back from her, unconsciously rubbing his dick and stopped when he realized what he was doing. "I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do Bonnie." He said, softly and then touched her cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said, walking into his bathroom.

Bonnie sagged against the wall, blowing out a long breath as she ran a hand through her hair. She tried to ignore the ache between her legs; her vagina was pulsating, that's how badly she wanted him. But, she couldn't give in to what her body wanted; she had to be strong. Damon knew that he could have easily had her, but he had shown her mercy and walked away. Now that her body knew that it wasn't going to get the release it wanted, the wetness between her legs became uncomfortable and she needed to take a shower before she left.

A knock sounded at Damon's bedroom door and Bonnie jumped. "Hey Damon, I need to talk to you." Elena said from behind the door.

Shit, Bonnie thought, jumping up. She ran into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it just as Elena opened his bedroom door, walking into the room. She then heard Elena knocking on the bathroom door. "Damon, stop kidding around, I heard you rush into the bathroom when I walked in…look I want to talk about last night." She said, through the door.

Bonnie stepped away from the door and bumped into a hard chest. She spun around and her eyes widen at the glorious sight of Damon standing in front of her dripping wet. Not even the strongest of women could have resisted him, and Bonnie was weakening by the second, all of her resistance flew out the window and she jumped on him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Damon had her against the wall in a second. He touched her and smiled against her mouth when he felt how wet she was and slid inside of her tightness. Bonnie bit into his wet shoulder to keep from moaning.

"Damon, you were out of line last night." Elena whined.

Damon thrust deeply in and out of Bonnie, his tongue mimicking the motion in her mouth.

"Bonnie is my friend…so what happened last night is my business."

Damon increased his pace.

"I know that you and Bonnie hate each other, but that doesn't give you the right to put your hands on her."

In the blink of an eye Damon was on his back and Bonnie was riding him. Damon pulled off her shirt and began rubbing her breasts, making her nipples rock hard. Bonnie bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out.

"I saw you grab her, Damon and you shouldn't have done that."

Bonnie rode him harder, almost hurting herself but she couldn't help it because it was such a turn on fucking Damon with Elena just behind the door. Damon was right; he was rubbing off on her . Though Bonnie would never admit it to herself, with every movement of her body as she rode the Italian Stallone, she was saying a big FUCK YOU to history repeating itself between her best friend and the Salvatore brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 12**

"It's not healing…it's not going away." Bonnie said, touching the bite mark on the inside of her upper thigh as the hot water from the shower sprayed down on her wet body. She got out the shower and dried off and then put on the black robe she found in Damon's bathroom that swallowed up her small frame. It was Damon's robe, but he never used it, preferring to walk around naked after his shower. Bonnie hurried into his bedroom, almost tripping twice along the way. Damon laid on his back asleep with the sheet barely covering his waist.

"Damon…look at this." Bonnie said, lifting up her leg and holding it open so that he could see the bite mark that wasn't healing not realizing that she was flashing her cookie in his face.

Damon opened his eyes and smiled. "And, good morning to you too, sunshine." He said, and then tried to reach out and touch her cookie, but she smacked his hand away.

"The bite mark, you idiot…look at the bite mark…it's not healing!" Bonnie said, starting to freak out.

Damon sat up and looked at her intently. "Bonnie, it's not supposed to heal." He said slowly like he was talking to a child.

"W-What…what do you mean that it's not supposed to heal?" she asked not liking the look on his face.

"It's a mark, Bonnie." He said, getting up.

Her green eyes grew huge in her head. "A mark…why would you mark me?" she asked, confused.

"Hey, it's not a big deal…no one but me will ever see it." He said, trying to make light of it.

"Your wrong, it is a big deal…a huge fucking deal…Damon you permanently scarred my body." She said, incredulously. "I can't believe you did it on purpose…how could you do that to me?"

Damon tried to touch her, but she pulled back. "No, don't touch me…you had no right to do that to me."

"Hey Bonnie…come on…don't be upset…if it'll make you feel better you can fry my brain or set me on fire and we can call it even, okay." He said, reaching out to touch her again.

Bonnie pulled away from his touch and turned her back to him, putting on her jeans and then took off his black robe, exposing her beautiful naked back to him as she put on her shirt, all the while not saying anything to him. She was that upset. She put on her shoes and grabbed her purse, walking out of his bedroom. Damon just stood there and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat down hard on the sofa. He shouldn't have done it yet; it was too soon, but he was known for being impulsive that was just his way but he didn't regret marking her. Bonnie was his and him marking her body was just sealing the deal and making it official. Every supernatural would know that she belonged to him and was therefore off limits. Eventhough Bonnie was still in denial about her feelings for him; he just couldn't wait and had to stake his claim on her. But, he would wait until she came to turns with her feelings for him before telling her the significance of the mark. If he were to tell her now, it would just freak her out more and there was no telling what she would do. He would just have to wait and give her some time to cool off.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt violated, like Damon had taken something away from her. The fact that no one would ever see it didn't matter; it was that he had marked her in the first place that had her so upset. She felt like she'd been branded like some heard of cattle. And, Damon had just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. He had no fucking right to mark her body! This was her body not his. He didn't even have the decency to consult her and ask her if she was okay with him marking her. Eventhough she would have said hell no, that wasn't the point; the point was that Damon just didn't give a fuck and did it anyway. He had gone too far this time. It was time to put an end to this madness. It was over.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't see or talk to Damon for a week. In her mind, their little arrangement was over. And, since what they had was not a relationship, there was no need for words or any type of closure. It was a wrap.<p>

Elena was having a dinner at the boarding house and had invited everyone over. Bonnie wasn't looking forward to this dinner because she knew that Damon was going to try to catch her alone and manipulate her by touching her body in hopes of making her forgive him. She knew how he operated and Bonnie was going to make sure that she was never alone and even if she had to use the bathroom she would drag Elena or Caroline with her, hell she would even drag Stefan to the bathroom with her if she had too.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the boarding house and the living room was empty, but she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. But, before Bonnie could make a step in that direction, she found herself up against the living room wall with Damon looming over her. Shit. It seemed like he was always one step ahead of her. Not once did she see this coming; why was everyone in the kitchen, they should have been in the living room. Bonnie schooled her features, making her face indifferent.<p>

"Long time, no see, stranger." Damon said, lifting up her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I've been busy." She said, coolly.

Damon ran his finger along her jaw line. "Too busy to even answer my calls or reply to my texts?"

"I really didn't see any point since it's over between us." Bonnie deadpanned.

His finger stilled for a moment and then his hand slowly traveled down to her neck, caressing it before applying pressure. "And, what makes you think that?" he whispered softly, his breath cool on her face.

"Because Damon, the second you took it upon yourself to mark my body, it was over between us." Bonnie grabbed his wrist. "Now let go of me." She said calmly.

His blue eyes flickered. "You're showing your age Bonnie because it won't be that easy…I won't let it." He threatened and then his mouth descended upon hers, roughly kissing her. She tried to pull away because he was hurting her and just when she was about to use her magic, he pulled away and gone. She touched her sore lips. Damon had never kissed her in anger before. A shiver ran down her spine. She pulled herself together and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm glad you are here because you'll tell the truth…in fifth grade didn't Elena kiss Bobby Edwards behind the school?" Caroline said as soon as Bonnie stepped into the kitchen.

Bonnie laughed, remembering how she and Caroline had dared Elena to kiss the red headed, freckled face boy. "Yeah, she did." Bonnie confirmed.

"See, told yah!" Caroline gloated.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't remember kissing him." She said, turning off the stove. "And, besides it was a long time ago…who even remembers something like that?"

"We do!" Caroline and Bonnie said in unison, gesturing between the two of them with their hands.

Stefan kissed Elena's head, trying to make her feel better. This was just what Bonnie needed to take her mind off of Damon. Thankfully he wasn't in the kitchen and if she was lucky he wouldn't be here for dinner either.

Matt and Tyler walked into the kitchen. After the night of the back to school party, Bonnie was scared that things would become awkward between her and Matt, but thankfully it didn't; their friendship had remained intact. He tugged on her hair as he came up beside her.

"Hey bonnyrabbit, do you think you could give me a ride home after the dinner because Tyler has to leave early?" he asked.

"Sure Matty, no problem." She responded

"Hey Matt, do you remember when Elena kissed Bobby Edwards behind the school?" Caroline said, not letting the issue go.

"CAROLINE…let it go already…geez!" Elena snapped.

Everyone laughed, including Stefan. Elena didn't normally lose her temper, but when she did, it was kind of funny because it was so unexpected.

Everyone sat down at the big dining room table. Elena had made beef stew that had turned out to be pretty good; she was becoming quite the little cook. It was an enjoyable dinner with everyone laughing, talking and joking around.

"I don't believe you Caroline…I think you are lying." Elena said, trying to call Caroline out because she was still mad about the whole Bobby Edwards thing.

"I am not lying…I did bungee jump off of a bridge." Caroline said, honestly.

"Yeah right." Elena scoffed.

"Were you there this summer with me Elena…oh wait, no you weren't…because you were stuck here in Mystic Falls attending summer school." Caroline bit out.

"Okay guys, we are having a good time, don't spoil it." Tyler interjected.

Caroline huffed and Elena rolled her eyes. Damon walked into the dining room with a bottle of bourbon in his hand and sat down in the only seat available, right across from Bonnie.

"Don't' worry Blondie, I believe you…this summer a lot of people did things that were out of character." He said, with his eyes directed at Bonnie.

Everyone looked between Damon and Bonnie. Stefan spoke up, not liking the gleam in Damon's blue eyes. "Damon, we are having a nice time…don't start anything." He warned.

Damon looked at him. "What…what am I doing…all I said was Caroline wasn't the only one being out of character and taking risks this summer…isn't that right Bonnie?"

"Damon, what are you talking about…what's Bonnie got to with it?" Elena asked, puzzled.

Damon tore his eyes away from Bonnie's impassive face and looked around the table. "Didn't you guys find it odd that everyone talked about their summer and what they did, except for our little Bonnie here?" Damon said, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

"Damon, stop." Stefan said.

"It's okay, Stefan… let him do what he has to do…this is who he is, it's what he does best." Bonnie said her voice devoid of emotion.

"Hey…what's going on here?" Caroline asked.

"What's going on is that Bonnie has been keeping a dirty little secret from the Scooby doo gang." Damon said, taking a swig from the bottle of bourbon and sitting it down hard on the table.

"Bonnie, what is he talking about?" Elena said, looking at her.

Bonnie didn't respond, not even sparing Elena a glance. Bonnie's green eyes never left Damon's face as she stared at him, waiting for him to drop the bomb.

Damon's eyes held hers for a long moment before he looked away. "I'm going to bed." He said, grabbing his bottle, getting up from the table.

"Don't stop…you have everyone waiting on the edge of their seats…don't grow a conscious now…tell them Damon." Bonnie said, getting up from the table, placing her small hand against his chest to stop him from leaving.

"This is what you have been waiting for all along, right…here's your chance Damon, to knock me off my little morality pedestal…so go ahead… do it!" she yelled, her green eyes sparkling with unshed tears, threatening to fall.

Damon placed his hand over hers, shaking his head no. "If you won't tell them, then I will." Bonnie threatened.

She jerked her hand from out under beneath his and walked around him to face her friends. "This summer Damon came to Atlanta because I needed his help and we ended up sleeping together…we had a fling…we made a deal that no one would know…it was just supposed to last for the summer, but it didn't…we started up again and have been sneaking around ever since."

Bonnie didn't wait for any of their reactions; their faces said it all. She grabbed her purse and started to leave.

"Bonnie…" Damon called out.

She turned to face him. "Are you happy now?" she said softly, and then walked out of the boarding house.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 13**

Well this was a first, all three girls were together and no one talked, there was dead silence between them; you could hear a pin drop. They sat at a table in the Grille with their food untouched and eyes darting away not wanting to make complete contact.

"Alright you guys, this has to stop." Caroline said to her two best friends. She refused to let Damon Salvatore come in between her friends.

"There is a lot of tension at this table, so let's just get everything out in the open and move passed it." Caroline continued.

Bonnie sighed and pushed her plate away. She'd been dreading this conversation and all she wanted to do was leave and go home to soak in a hot bubble bath. "Care, there is really nothing to talk about…Damon and I are over, case closed."

Elena snorted, rolling her eyes. Bonnie looked at her. "Is there something on your mind, Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Elena pushed her plate away, placing her elbows on the table and leaned towards Bonnie, her brown eyes judgmental and accusing. "What I just can't seem to wrap my brain around is how could you sleep with Damon when you supposedly hate him so much?"

Bonnie didn't like her tone, but kept herself in check, but decided to fight fire with fire. If Elena was going to be a bitch about this then so would she. "And, what I just can't seem to wrap my brain around is how can you be so in love with Stefan, but still have feelings for his brother?" Bonnie countered.

Elena gasped. No one had ever directly called her out on her feelings for Damon. Her eyes narrowed. "My feelings for Damon have nothing to do with my love for Stefan." She said, indignantly tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bonnie scoffed. "Caroline is right…it's time we got everything out in the open and be done with all of this bullshit once and for all. Are you in love with Damon?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

"Are you?" Elena countered back.

The two lifelong friends just stared at the other, locked in a battle of wills with no one backing down. "And, what if I said I was Elena…could you handle that?" Bonnie asked finally, watching Elena's brown eyes widen.

Elena turned away and started gathering up her things. "This conversation is going nowhere…I'm out of here." Elena said, getting up to leave.

Bonnie quickly gathered up her things and followed Elena out of the door. Caroline hurriedly grabbed her purse, searching for her wallet and slapped twenty bucks on the table and rushed after her friends, but then stopped when she got to the parking lot, deciding that Elena and Bonnie needed to have this conversation. So, Caroline stood back and watched, hoping for the best.

Bonnie caught up with Elena as she was about to open her car door. Bonnie used her magic, slamming it shut. "You didn't answer my question, Elena." Bonnie said, refusing to allow Elena to run away from their conversation because she wanted answers.

Elena tried to open her door, but it wouldn't. "Bonnie, open my fucking door now." Elena ground out.

Bonnie shook her head vehemently. "No Elena…this is one conversation that is going to happen…I asked you two very important questions and you didn't answer one of them, why is that Elena?"

Elena voice turned cold. "I don't have to answer anything…you are such a little hypocrite Bonnie…for two years now you have been claiming to hate Damon when all along you've been lusting after him like a bitch in heat."

For one second, Bonnie's green eyes glinted dangerously, bugging out, looking eerily like Damon and then she laughed scornfully, all traces of Damon gone from her face. "You're one to talk…just admit it Elena…you have been wanting to fuck Damon for the longest…" Bonnie didn't have a chance to finish.

Elena slapped Bonnie hard across the face, her brown eyes blazing mad. "Unlike you, I know how to keep my legs closed." Elena sneered.

Bonnie returned the favor and slapped Elena just as hard. Elena grabbed the side of her face, breathing heavily. "And, unlike you Elena, I don't get off of having two brothers fight over me because I'm such an attention whore." Bonnie gritted out.

"Oh my god, you're jealous…that's it isn't…you have always been jealous of me and you slept with Damon to try to get back at me." Elena said, starting to believe what she said.

This bitch was crazy, Bonnie thought to herself. Bonnie actually laughed. "Are you kidding me, Elena…are you actually serious right now…I've never and let me repeat myself, never been jealous of you a day in my life."

Elena snorted. "Don't lie, you wanted Stefan the first time you saw him and when he chose me, you couldn't handle it and have been jealous of our relationship ever since."

"That's not true Elena and you know it…I have always been your biggest supporter and have had your back countless times…so, if I'm jealous of you as you claim then why would I even bother being such a good friend to you." Bonnie said, hurt that Elena thought this of her.

If Elena had not been so blinded by her rage of Bonnie sleeping with Damon, she would have softened in this moment and realized that what she'd said was ridiculous, but she didn't; Elena only got madder.

"You call fucking Damon being a good friend to me?" Elena asked outraged.

"Elena, get a fucking grip over yourself…Damon is not your man…you chose Stefan, remember!" Bonnie yelled.

"I-I know that Damon is not my man, but that is not the point, Bonnie… you knew that I still had feelings for him, but you slept with him anyway." Elena said stupidly.

"Elena, do you actually hear what is coming out of your mouth, right now? I know that you can't be this selfish. You can't have both of them!"

"I can't help that they both are in love with me!" Elena yelled back.

Bonnie felt like slapping her again, but she refrained herself. "You are such a bitch!" Bonnie said in frustration.

"It takes one to know one, Bonnie. I bet it just burns you up that Damon is in love with me." Elena said, hatefully.

That hurt because Bonnie realized in that moment that it was true. She looked away from Elena for a second before facing her again. "You know what is crazy, we've never fought over a guy before and what makes it so sad is that Damon isn't really yours…yes he is in love with you, but you didn't want him Elena… so why are you behaving like we betrayed you?" Bonnie asked earnestly.

Elena looked away, a tear slipping from her eye. "Because, it was you…why did it have to be you that slept with him…if it had been anyone else, I could have over looked it and let it go."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because…he doesn't deserve to have you Bonnie!" Elena cried out.

Bonnie gasped, her green eyes widening. She didn't expect Elena to say that. "Bonnie, Damon doesn't deserve to have someone like you…he will take all that is good within you and corrupt it…can't you see that?" Elena said, sniffing.

"Bonnie, eventhough I have feelings for Damon, I am not blinded by who he is and what he is capable of doing, and I don't want to see him hurt you." Elena continued.

Bonnie hugged her, happy to see her Elena back. "You don't have to worry about that…it's over between us…he can't hurt me." Bonnie said, softly.

Elena pulled back to look into Bonnie's eyes. "Bonnie, I saw how Damon looked at you…it's not over." Elena said, seriously.

Bonnie tried to ignore the little voice in her head that said Elena was right. "I'm sorry for the hateful things I said and for hitting you." Elena said, touching Bonnie's face.

"Me too…and for this to be our first girl fight…I think we handled ourselves very maturely." Bonnie said, and then both girls burst into laughter.

Caroline ran up to both girls, pulling them into her out stretched arms, hugging them. "See…now don't you guys feel better!"

* * *

><p>Tyler's parents were away and he was being responsible and didn't throw a huge wild party, instead, he threw a barbeque slash pool party for at least twenty of his closest friends, taking advantage of the good weather while it lasted. There was food and drinks and plenty of eye candy, roaming around the Lockwood estate. One particular piece of delicious candy was Tyler's really hot uncle. His name was Mason and he had all of the girls at the party drooling. He was the resident chaperone and no one seemed to mind, especially the girls.<p>

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena lounged at the side of the pool, checking him out, whispering among themselves about how hot he was and how young looking he was to be Tyler's uncle.

"He's probably a vampire." Elena said, jokingly.

"Not with all that heat radiating off of his body." Caroline said, licking her lips.

"Eww…he's your ex-boyfriend's uncle." Bonnie said, laughing.

"So…that doesn't stop him from being smoking hot." Caroline quipped.

Bonnie and Elena laughed. All of a sudden a shadow feel over the girls and they each looked up to see a dripping wet Tyler, Matt and Stefan. "Girls…this is a pool party…not a gossip fest." Tyler said, with a twisted smile on his handsome face. And, in an instant Matt picked up Bonnie, Tyler had Caroline, and Stefan carried Elena, all the while the girls were screaming because they knew they were about to be dumped in the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Caroline screamed

"I'm going to kill you Donovan!" Bonnie threatened

"Stefan, please!" Elena whined.

The boys didn't pay them any attention as they threw the wriggling girls unceremoniously into the pool and burst into laughter as they spat out water, looking like drowned kittens. Bonnie looked around and made sure no one was looking at her and used her magic to push all three boys into the pool. The boys knew that it was Bonnie, so Tyler came after her, dragging her underwater and in the process of them playing around, Bonnie lost the covering she had wrapped around her waist and didn't realize it.

The girls got out of the pool, and walked back to their spot, a little pissed off that they were now wet and then dried off. And, that's when Caroline noticed it, but she didn't believe her eyes at first and walked closer to Bonnie with her head practically in Bonnie's crutch.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Bonnie said, shocked, backing up from her.

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's leg, lifting it up. "Caroline…what are you doing stop!" Bonnie yelled.

Elena looked up to see what was going on and started to laugh at Caroline's odd behavior. "Care…what the hell are you doing?" she asked, walking closer.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said, in disbelief, as she realized that she wasn't imagining what she was seeing.

She looked up at Bonnie. "I thought you said that you and Damon weren't serious…that it was just a fling?" Caroline said, her eyes wide.

"It is…it was." Bonnie said, feeling defensive.

"Then why did he mark your body, Bonnie?" Caroline said, pointing at the offending mark.

Bonnie gasped, looking down at herself, having forgotten about the mark not realizing that she was nolonger wearing her cover. She moved from Caroline's grasp. Her face started to heat up. "I don't know why he did it…he didn't even ask me…he just did it." Bonnie said, wrapping her towel around her waist.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, her face grave because of the magnitude of the situation. Damon wasn't a newbie vampire, so he had to have known what he was doing when he marked Bonnie. But, that was impossible because Damon was supposed to be madly, insanely in love with Elena and yet he had committed himself to Bonnie by forever linking them together in the most sacred gesture a vampire can make.

Caroline watched as Bonnie sat back down, unsure if she knew what the mark meant. Caroline cleared her throat, looking at Bonnie intently. "Bonnie, did Damon explain to you the significance of the mark?"

"Bonnie shielded her eyes against the sun with her hands as she looked up at Caroline. "No…but I was so pissed off that he did it that I left in such a hurry that he didn't get the chance to tell me."

"I could have killed him because I was so mad, especially when he just shrugged it off and said that it was no big deal." Bonnie continued, starting to get mad all over again.

Damon was the biggest dick ever, Caroline thought. Of course he would tell her that. Caroline braced herself for the explosion that was about to come. "Bonnie, I hate to tell you this, but that bite mark is more serious than you think." Caroline said, squatting down next to Bonnie's chair.

Caroline took Bonnie's hand in hers. "Sweetie that mark means that you now belong to Damon…you're his mate."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything in regards to the Vampire Diaries

**Chapter 14**

"_Bonnie, I hate to tell you this, but that bite mark is more serious than you think." Caroline said, squatting down next to Bonnie's chair._

_Caroline took Bonnie's hand in hers. "Sweetie that mark means that you now belong to Damon…you're his mate."_

"That's not funny, Caroline…vampires don't have mates, that's a werewolf thing." Bonnie said, pulling her hand away and getting up. Caroline stood up, stopping her.

"Bonnie…wait…I'm not joking…it's true, but maybe mate is the wrong word but that mark on your thigh signifies that Damon has claimed you as his…and just like a blood exchange bonds you to a vampire, a marking links you to a vampire." Caroline informed her.

Elena's jaw dropped, unable to speak.

"It's just a bite mark, how can something so insignificant do something that powerful as link two people together, this is ridiculous." Bonnie said in utter disbelief.

Caroline sighed, as she tried to make Bonnie understand. "Bonnie, this all may sound ridiculous but it's real…to vampires this is as real as it gets and that mark let's every supernatural know that you are Damon's and therefore off limits to anyone else trying to claim you."

Bonnie's green eyes widen in disbelief. This was the most insane thing she had ever heard. "Caroline, are you saying that I've been branded as Damon Salvatore's property?"

"Bonnie, it's not really that black and white, there is more to it than that, but in a roundabout way, yeah…you sort of are."

Bonnie staggered back as if someone had just hit her. This wasn't possible; things like this just didn't happen in real life. This type of shit happened in movies. "This can't be happening right now, I must be dreaming…this has got to be a bad dream, a nightmare!" Bonnie said, starting to get hysterical.

Clouds started to roll in and block out the sun as thunder and lightning slashed across the sky. Everyone looked up at the sky in confusion because it had been bright and sunny moments ago. Caroline looked at Bonnie and grabbed her.

"Bonnie, you have got to calm down!" Caroline said, shaking her and looked up as the wind started to blow. She shook Bonnie harder.

"We have got to get her out of here!" Elena said, starting to panic.

Stefan, Matt and Tyler ran up to the girls because they knew that the sudden change in weather had to be Bonnie's doing. "What the fuck is going on?" Matt said as he looked at Bonnie and could practically see her toffee colored skin turn paler. He moved Caroline out the way and stood in front of Bonnie.

He touched her face. "Hey, hey Bonnie…look at me…you have to calm down…Bonnie, your affecting the weather…you have to stop!" Matt said, shaking her.

Bonnie finally snapped out of it and came back to herself, a tear slipped down her face. "Matt, you don't know what he did." Bonnie whispered softly.

What had his brother done now, Stefan thought to himself? He knew without a doubt that Bonnie was talking about Damon. "Come on, we've got to get her out of here." Stefan said.

Caroline and Elena grabbed all their stuff and they walked to their cars parked out front of the mansion. And, it couldn't have been worst timing because Damon had just pulled up and was getting out of his car. Bonnie rushed at him.

"What did you do to me?" Bonnie screamed in his face, grabbing his expensive black shirt in her fists.

Damon wondered what was going on because everyone was in their swimsuits looking like they had just gotten out of the pool. He looked down at Bonnie not knowing what she was talking about. Her long hair hung in wet loose curls that framed her gorgeous face and she had on a tiny black bikini that showed way too much of her body. Damon took off his leather jacket and covered her, placing it around her small shoulders. Bonnie would have snatched it off of her, but then she realized that she had been cold and the jacket felt good, warming her.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" he asked, lightly taking hold of her wrists.

Bonnie snatched her hands away, feeling like she was being held captive. "You crazy, sick bastard…Caroline told me about the mark, Damon!"

Damon looked above her head at the accusing, angry faces surrounding them and listening to every word that they said. He looked back at Bonnie and touched her face. "I don't want to talk about this here." He said, gently.

Bonnie pushed his hand away. "This isn't about what you want, Damon…what you want doesn't even factor into this…you had no right to brand my body…I don't belong to you!"

"Damon, you didn't!" Stefan said, shocked as he walked up and stood beside Bonnie, looking for the evidence of the mark, but not seeing it.

"He did, Stefan…Damon marked her in between her thighs, just below her…" Caroline didn't finish because Damon interrupted her.

"ENOUGH!" Damon growled, silencing everyone.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm, snatching her against him. "We are not discussing this in front of everyone…now get in the fucking car, now!" He said, angrily.

Bonnie shuddered. She couldn't be alone with him. He would touch and tease her body until she was quivering with need and all of her defenses would crumble to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Bonnie said determinedly.

"Bonnie, this is the wrong time for you to push my buttons, so get in the car!" He threatened, gripping her arm tighter. She winced.

Matt grabbed Damon's arm. "Hey man, let her go…you're fucking hurting her!"

Damon's angry blue eyes turned to Matt. "Stay out of this, kid…believe me, you don't want to get involved." He warned and then looked back at Bonnie. "Bonnie, tell this little fragile human to stay out of this." He said evenly. And, Bonnie knew that if she didn't he would hurt Matt.

Bonnie swallowed hard. She looked at Matt. "It's okay, Matty…he's not hurting me." Bonnie lied and Damon lessened his grip on her arm when he realized that he was holding her to tightly. When Matt still didn't let go of him, Damon pushed him back with his other arm, and Matt went flying across the yard, landing hard on his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Everyone rushed over to him. Bonnie tried to pull free from Damon, but he refused to release her.

"Let me go, Damon!" Bonnie screamed, pushing at his chest.

"He will be fine after Caroline gives him some of her blood…now get in the car!" Damon demanded.

"No!" She screamed

"You and I both know that a broken shoulder is nothing compared to the harm I can really cause, so I suggest you get into the car before things turn ugly." He threatened.

Bonnie got into his car, sliding down to the passenger side; Damon got in after her, slamming the car door and peeling out of the driveway as Elena and Caroline screamed her name.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's green eyes widen when Damon pulled up into her driveway. She swallowed hard, the palm of her hands starting to sweat. Her father was away on a business trip and they would be totally alone. There was no way in hell she was going to invite him in. If only she could make a run for it and get into her house, but she wouldn't be fast enough; he would catch her in a second. But, maybe not, if she gave him an aneurysm then she would have a chance. Bonnie looked at him.<p>

"Fucking try it and see what happens." He said, glaring at her.

"So, you're able to read my mind now." Bonnie said with an attitude.

"No, but I'm starting to learn how your mind works." He informed her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "I'm not inviting you into my house."

"If you don't…_Matty_ will be dead before the night is over." Damon threatened.

"Why do you keep threatening his life…he has nothing to do with this!" Bonnie snapped.

"Because, I know that you care about him and I use it to…"

"To control me!" Bonnie finished for him angrily.

Damon sighed. "Stop putting words in my mouth…I threaten your friends to get my way...it's the only way to get you to do what I say."

Bonnie snorted. "It's still a form of control, Damon!"

Damon was getting tired of this shit. He was tired of talking. He was tired of arguing. He was tired of her being mad at him. And, most of all he was tired of not having sex with her. It had been two weeks since he had been inside of her. He hadn't fucked another woman since going to Atlanta; he only wanted Bonnie and when she would deny him sex it was like the worst punishment in the world because he was so hooked on her pussy that another kitty cat just wouldn't do. He was whipped by this girl and now was the time to lay all of his cards out on the table because he was finished with playing games.

He had come to Atlanta for one purpose and one purpose only, to get into Bonnie Bennett's pants. He had never traveled to another state before for some ass, but he had done it for her. The first time he'd had her it was a done deal, she owned him. He liked spending time with her and everyday he got to know her better. He liked talking with her and teasing her, wrestling with her, something they did quite a lot. He had never been this way with anyone before. Bonnie had seen him at his very worst and yet she still chose to be with him. He would never forget that day in Atlanta when she had told him that she accepted him and all of his crazy ways. She would never know what her words meant to him because no one, not even Stefan had ever said that to him and accepted him so fully, good, bad and ugly.

She knew who and what he was and never once backed away from him until now. And, if he didn't want to lose her then he would have to let down all of his walls and tell her how he felt because waiting for her to be the first one to say it was getting them nowhere fast. Damon pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Bonnie…would you just stop talking…please." Damon said, touching the bridge of his nose. Damon laughed softly to himself. He was actually nervous.

"When we started this whole thing, never once did I imagine that I would end up here." He said, shaking his head in wonderment.

"Damon, what are you talking about now?" Bonnie sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

Damon looked at her. "Bonnie…I'm in love with you." He finally confessed and watched as her body stilled.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

Damon's face fell. For the first time in his life he was totally and completely in love with a woman and it wasn't driven by blind obsession or the need to take something that wasn't his because time and time again she had given herself to him freely and willingly without hesitation. And, now when he bared his heart to her this was the reaction he got. He was speechless.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Bonnie asked, tears spilling down her face.

"How is me telling you that I'm in love with you, hurting you?" Damon said hoarsely, his voice choking.

"Because you don't love me, Damon…and for you to sit here and tell me that you do is really heartless and cruel." She said, wiping her tears away with her hand. She looked away from him, not being able to take the look on his face.

Damon wasn't going to let her get away with this shit. "Is it that hard for you to believe that I love you…or are you just scared and using it as an excuse to run away from my feelings for you because then you would have to admit that you have feelings for me too?"

"There it is, that twisted mind of yours coming up with all kinds of crazy shit to suit your purpose!" Bonnie scoffed.

"For once, honey, my mind is clear and I'm thinking sanely…but you on the other hand are so scared of what is happening between us that you can't think or see straight." Damon said, unwaveringly.

"How can I be scared of something that isn't real, Damon…not too long ago you were confessing your undying love to Elena, remember that?"

Damon refused to look away from her challenging eyes. "When I was with you in Atlanta, everything about being with you came naturally, nothing was forced. I could be myself and didn't have to pretend to be something that I'm not. Even when we got into arguments I didn't have to sensor myself or take it easy because I knew that you could handle me and I liked how you stood your ground with me and didn't allow me to intimate you. With Elena, it's nothing like that, it doesn't even come close. All I got to do is raise my voice or glare at her and she cowers."

"And, being with you Bonnie made me realized that I don't want that, not anymore. I want my woman to give just as good as she gets and not fear me, but put me in my place when I get out of line, and Bonnie you do all of that and more. Bonnie, I put that mark on your body to let everyone know that you are my woman. And, whether you believe it or not I love you and I will wait as long as I have to for you to come to turns with your feelings for me." Damon finished quietly.

Bonnie just stared at him almost stupidly because her mind was reeling. She had been so scared to be alone with him in fear of him touching and teasing her body, leaving her quivering with need and therefore stripping all of her defenses away but there was no need to fear because he had just done all of that and more with just his words. He had just made love to her mind, touching and teasing it, leaving her quivering with need and stripping her of all her defenses, leaving her bare and vulnerable, but that fear that once held her captive…the fear of loving someone like him, melted away, leaving behind a joyous heart that would love him openly and freely.

Damon Salvatore was a monster, but he was her monster, and Bonnie Bennett wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

**AN: Hey guys, I would just like to say thank you for taking this ride with me. I really enjoyed writing this story and was glad you enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and story alerts and favorite story/author. Until next time. :)**


End file.
